Kenapa harus dia ?
by Lady Harumi Aika
Summary: Sakura, gadis 17 tahun yang terpaksa harus pindah ke sebuah kost-an karena gak mau ikut orangtuanya ke luar negri. siapa sangka? kost-an itu lah yang mengubah hidupnya WARNING: JAYUS! RnR please? Pair: SasuSakuGaa. don't like don't flame. Last chap UP!
1. Pantat ayam dan Jidat lebar

_haii! saya author baru di ffn . jadi mohon bantuannya ya ! ^^_

_gomen kalo ficnya gaje en jayus, pertama kali bikin nih .._

_hehe, review ya ! ;D_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Pantat ayam dan Jidat lebar**

Teng... teng...

Bel sekolah berbunyi, waktunya masuk kelas.

Di kelas, guru belum ada yg datang, biasanya kesempatan ini digunakan anak-anak untuk mengobrol ria bersama geng-nya.

"Hai, Sakura! Tumben?" sapa Ino pada Sakura.

"Tumben apanya?" tanya Sakura sambil membereskan tasnya.

"Tumben gak telat?" Ino cekikikan. Sementara Sakura langsung memberinya deathglare.

"Ahh, gini-gini aku juga masih bisa bangun pagi!"

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

Suara langakah kaki, seperti ada orang berlari menuju kelas dan terdengar suara orang terengah-engah. Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

Cowok bermata onyx dan berambut emo hitam pantat ayam datang... jeng jeng!

Yap, dia musuh bebuyutan Sakura. Tapi, impian semua kaum hawa disini.

"Hai, jidat lebar, apa kabar? Makin cantik aja." Ujarnya pada Sakura.

"Oke, emang gue cantik. Terus?"

"Maksud gue jidat lo yang makin cantik! Dasar cewek PeDe!" suaranya sangat keras sehingga mungkin terdengar oleh 1 kelas, diikuti suara tawa teman-teman di kelas tersebut.

"Ahh, dasar lo rambut musuh tukang balon! Rambutmu tuh kayak orang yang gagal di creambath!"

"Ngejayus!" jawabnya sambil memukul lengan Sakura.

"Idih, bodo! Biarin gue jayus daripada sok cool!"

"Cemburu ya gara-gara banyak cewek yang naksir gue?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"Hoek!" kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah kepadanya, Sasuke kelihatan jijik dan langsung berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di belakang Sakura. Mungkin menurut Sakura, itu hal bagus. Karena dengan begitu, ia berhenti mengoceh di telinga sang gadis.

"Selamat pagi!" Kakashi-sensei datang.

"Pagi..." anak-anak menyambut dengan tidak ikhlas. Pelajaran Kakashi-sensei memang membosankan.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang 'Makin love'" ujar Kakashi yang membuat seluruh murid di kelas cengok berjama'ah. 'Pelajaran macam apa itu?' batin Sakura.

Pelajaran pun dimulai…

.

Teng…Teng…

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Temari pergi ke kantin bersama-sama. Mereka memang dikenal sebagai sebuah geng yang populer di sekolah ini.

"Tidak disangka pelajaran Kakashi-sensei tadi ternyata tentang 'Making Love' nya binatang. Aku masih tidak percaya kita punya guru seperti itu," kata Sakura jengah. Semua temannya mengangguk.

"Hoi, Hinata! Kudengar, kau sudah jadian ya sama Naruto?" celetuk Tenten seenak jidatnya.

"Ahh..." muka Hinata merah tomat.

"Ayo, ngaku aja." Tambah Ino.

"Ehehe, iya." Muka Hinata sekarang sudah lebih merah dari tomat yang membuat wajahnya kelihatan sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Ciee, selamat ya. Kita minta pajak jadiannya dong! Traktir ramen ya pulang sekolah!" Sakura menambahkan dengan cueknya, karena dia tahu Hinata pasti tidak akan menolak.

"Iya deh," jawab Hinata sangat pelan..

.

.

Teng.. Teng ..

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, tentu saja anak-anak spontan berlarian meninggalkan kelas. Saat Sakura berdiri, kakinya tersandung oleh sesuatu, Sakura tidak tahu apa. Tapi dengan sigap, seseorang langsung menangkapnya. Dan saat ia melihat... _*effect sound: pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa*_ menurut Sakura, dia manusia terkeren yang pernah ia temui! Dia Sabaku no Gaara. Dan sekarang Sakura ada di dekapannya. 'Waah! Betapa hangatnya tangannya, membuatku seakan-akan ada di surga.' Batin inner norak Sakura. Wajah Sakura merah merona, yang membuat Gaara sadar dan langsung melepaskan dekapannya. "_Sial, kenapa harus dilepas? Lamaan dikit boleh dong?"_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Gomen," ujar Gaara malu-malu.

"Daijyoubo," jawab Sakura.

"Aku pergi dulu." Katanya sambil berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Oke,"

'Ahh, indahnya dunia bila ada dirinya...' kurang lebih begitu perkataan inner kampungan Sakura.

"Hoi, jidat lebar! Bisa juga ya punya pacar!" cowok emo tiba-tiba menghampiri Sakura yang sudah geram. Wah, dia melihat insiden tadi ternyata…

"Apa? Dia bukan pacar gue kok!"

"Iya, aku percaya, lo kan gak laku ya?"

"_Wahh, ngajak gullet dia.' _Gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"So? Lo cemburu?" 'Oke Sasuke! Lo kalah telak! Hahaha!' inner okem Sakura mulai melompat girang.

"Kalau gue cemburu emang kenapa?"

'Seorang Sasuke Uchiha memang pintar memainkan kata-kata. Fufu...' kata inner Sasuke yang tak kalah noraknya dari Sakura.

"HAHAHAAHA! Muka lo merah! Pasti lo nganggepnya serius ya? Haha, ge-er banget sih. Masa gue suka sama orang kayak lo? Selera gue tinggi tau!" ejeknya, yang disambut tatapan sinis dariku.

"Udah lah, pergi sana! Gue udah ditunggu temen-temen nih!"

"Aiih? Emang kalau gue pergi sama gue tetep disini apa bedanya? Kalau lo mau pergi ya pergi aja, gak usah ngusir kali." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Huh!" balas Sakura. Karena ia bingung harus bicara apa lagi. Sakura pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

**Sakura's POV**

Diluar, kulihat Tenten, Temari, Hinata dan Ino sedang berdiri di koridor. Oh, shit! Hujan! Ah, hari ini aku pulang naik apa? Ga punya ongkos lagi, biasanya kan aku pulang jalan kaki karena rumahku dekat dari sini. Kalau begini sih Hinata juga gak bakal jadi traktiran. Huh! Siapa sih yang ngatur cuacanya, ga becus amat!

Aku pun berjalan menuju teman-temanku.

"Hai," sapaku bosan.

"Oh, Sakura. Maaf aku…. Aku gak bisa …itu … aku ga bisa traktir kamu hari ini, maaf ya," ujar Hinata. Aku hanya _rolling eyes._

"Oke, hmm..." jawabku agak sinis.

"Yaah, Sakura jangan marah." Lanjut Hinata. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku gak marah lagi. Masa gitu doang pake marah sih," belaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Eh, aku pulang dulu ya. Udah dijemput nih," kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"Eh, aku dan Temari pulang bareng Ino ya," Tenten nyambung.

Jarak rumahku dan rumah Ino, Tenten, Temari berjauhan sih. Arahnya berlawanan! Huh! Pulang sama Hinata aja kali ya?

"Hin, aku pulang bareng kamu boleh gak?" Kataku sambil memasang 'baby face no jutsu'

"Sak, maaf ya, aku ada janji sama Naruto…" Jawab Hinata. Ahh! Nyebelin banget sih si Naru!

"Oke," jawabku asal-asalan.

"Hinata-chan! Ayo jalan…" Naruto datang dan langsung menggeleot di pundak Hinata. Yang membuat Hinata blushing sambil nahan pingsan.

"Eh, iyaa.." "Aku duluan ya Sakura.." Sambung Hinata

"DAAH! SAKURA!" Oke, Naruto, ga usah pake capslock.

Akhirnya pasangan NaruHina pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di bawah hujan yang tak bertepi *lebay no jutsu*

"Hoi, jidat lebar! Gak tau mesti pulang pake apa ya? Makanya elit dikit dong! Pulang kok jalan kaki?"

JEGGEERR!

Deathglare kulayangkan padanya, yang disambut pandangan ala Uchiha. Wow, matanya memang menawan—cih, sial, gue di hipnotis!(?)

"Apa sih? Ngegodain aja?" ujarku.

"Hn," maksudnya: suka-suka.

"Eh, lo pulang gih. Ngapain nungguin gue?" ucapku kepedean. Ya, beginilanh diriku. Apa? Mau protes?

"Siapa juga yang nungguin loe?" jawabnya seenaknya.

"Hmm," maksud: (ga ada maksudnya, cuma ngedungem aja)

"Mau pulang bareng?" tanyanya.

SRESS! JEGER!

Tiba-tiba huja turun makin deras dan kilat pun tak terelakkan lagi. Ajib, omongan Sasuke pakae mantra itu.

"Gak!"

"Oke."

Eh, sialan. Kirain dia bakal maksa.

"Eh, tunggu Sas! Aku ikut deh," aku mulai mengejarnya.

"Tawaran udah ga berlaku!"

DOORR! Jadi cewek harusnya jual mahal dong? Ahh, lagi gak mikir begituan!

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya, tanpa basa-basi, aku membuka pintu mobilnya dan seenaknya saja masuk.

"WTF?" bentak Sasuke saat akku sudah berada di dalam moobilnya dengan basah kuyup.

"Sas, please, aku ikut ya? Aku bingung mau pulang naik apa nih. Please..." Puppy face mode on.

"So? Is that my problem? Get out of my car!"

"Sasuke, you look so handsome today…" (Moga-moga ibu kartini ga ngamuk guling guling di kuburan gara-gara harga diri cewek dijatohin)

"Heh! Keluar! Entar dikira lo mau merkosa gue lagi!"

IIUUHH?

"It's fine, Sasuke. I can do anything for you," (Tuhan, cabut nyawaku sekarang! )

"Lo nafsu ya ma gue?"

DOBEL IIIUUHH?

"Sasuke Uchiha! Gue Cuma pengen loe nganter gue sampe mana kek! Setau gue, kost-an loe kan deket sama rumah gue! Walaupun gue ga tau dimana tapi, Please…" ujarku memohon. Si baka itu menggelengkan kepala. Sial.

"No! No! No! Now, get out!" bentaknya. Aku sedikit bergidik.

"Sasuke! Please, sekolah udah sepi nih, entar gue pulang sama siapa. Lo gak kasian?"

"Siapa gue?"

"Sas! Gue mau lakuin apa aja deh! Oke?"

Hening 3 detik…

"Yakin?"

Waah, gue ga suka arah pembicaraannya nih.

"Err…"

"Yakin ga? Kalo engga, lo turun sekarang!"

"Oke, fine! Loe menang! Sekarang anterin gue," akhirnya aku menyerah. Cih. Hello Sakura? Mana harga dirimu?

"Tapi, loe mau lakuin apa aja kan buat gue?" tanyanya dengan muka 'seksi'

"Asal gak jatohin harga diri gue!" jawabku nyolot.

"Emang lo mau apa dari gue?" Sambungku.

"Entar, pas udah nyampe rumah lo aja,"

Sumpah. Gue gak suka arah pembicaraan ini. Sumpah!

"Tapi pas udah nyampe, loe janji bakal nurutin APAPUN permintaan gue kan?" ia menegaskan pada kata 'apapun'. Siapapun, tolong aku!

"He'eh" jawabku pasrah.

"ALRIGHT!" wow, suaranya kayak toa kalau teriak.

"Kenapa loe?" tanyaku heran..

"Gak," SIfat SOK coolnya balik lagi deh. Dan akhirnya kami berangkat…

**To Be Continued**

_Huee T.T_

_ficnya gaje ya ? gomen gomen .._

_saya gak bisa bikin fic, otak saya mampet . hiks~_

_jika anda tidak mau melihat saya nangis..._

_*dimohon men-klik tulisan hijau dibawah ini*_

_ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU :)  
_


	2. Kehidupan Sakura baru dimulai!

_Hiiyaa! Saya muncul lagi. Gomen gomen kalo cerita di chapter 1 geje n jayus. Saya pendatang baru nihh . mkanya review please? Please? Pleeaasse? *maksa_

_mulai aja deh ceritaaanyaa ;D_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Kehidupan Sakura baru dimulai!  
**

Dan akhirnya kami berangkat…

.

Diperjalanan, hening! Berasa di kuburan deh. Beneran gue ga betah nih…

"Sak…"

Fiuh, akhirnya anak itu membuka pembicaraan juga ..

"Apa?" jawabku ketus.

"Gak, cuma gak enak aja diem-dieman gini," ujarnya. Ternyata pikirannya sama juga kayak aku.

"Bukannya lo tuh cool ya? Sukanya diem mulu. Cuma kalo ada gue doang, loe bisa cerewet stadium 7."

"Abis, lo asik sih,"

_*effect sound: dengan seluruh... angkasa raya memuja...*_

Asik? Menurut dia gue asik menurut seoranng SASUKE UCHIHA gue orangnya asik?

OMFG! *oke, biasa ..*

Tapi, tapi kan langka gitu dibilang asik sama seorang pangeran sekolah. Uuh..

"AHAHAHA! Gue paling suka liat lo ke ge-eran! Maksud gue, loe tuh asik dikerjain! Dasar cewek over!"

Ahh! Sial! Sekarang harga diri gue bener-bener jatoh! Jatoh! Denger gue gak? Jatoh!

Deathglare kembali kulayangkan padanya, tapi kali ini dia tidak membalas.

"Oke, udah sampe nih sak," katanya, menghancurkan deathglare-ku.

"Oh, thanks ya!" jawabku seraya pergi meninggalkannya.

GREP! Dia menahan salah satu tanganku.

"Kau lupa sesuatu, Haruno Sakura."

DEG! Tatapan mata onyxnya. Seakan-akan sekarang aku sudah terbang ke langit ke 9 (by: inner norak Sakura)

"Hah? lupa apa?" jawabku pura-pura gak tahu. Padahal mah inget banget!

"Oke, kalo lo lupa. Gue bakal ngingetin lo," kata Sasuke sembari memelintirkan tanganku yang dipegangnya

"Aww.. aww!" aku meringis kesakitan.

"Gimana, udah inget?" Sasuke masih terus memelintir tanganku.

"Oke! Lo mau gue ngelakuin apa?" Tanyaku sewot

Sasuke nyengir "Gue mau loe jadi babu gue selama setaun,"

"OTAKMU KEMANA, BODOH?" teriakku lantang. Membuat Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Lo kira IQ gue berapa hah?" ujarnya ge-er. Ya, aku tahu IQ-nya memang tinggi sih, tapi dalam hal begini, dia masih tidak memakai otaknya!

"Woi, lo kira gue bego? Pake mamerin IQ segala. Gue juga pinter!" aku sewot.

"Terus?" pertanyaannya bikin aku bingung!

"Terus apa?"

"Ya terus lo WAJIB jadi babu gue selama setahun," jawabnya santai

"NOO WAY!"

"Bener ga mau?"

"Hah?" aku bingung akan maksud perkataannya

"Loe tuh BAKA ya?"

"Woii, gue ga BAKA!"

"So?"

"Gue ga mau jadi babu loe!"

"Oke, fine" Jawab Sasuke saanggaat saantaaii….

Hah? Dia ngelepasin gue gitu aja? Kayaknya ga mungkin deh. Mungkin—

"Gue bakal ngasih lo pelajaran, Haruno." Lanjutnya, sambil memelintirkan tanganku, memasang deathglarenya ke arahku PLUS tatapan ala Uchiha.

Ow, so cute...(?) eh? Menjijikan! Tatapannya itu mengerikan!

"Oke! Gue mau jadi babu loe! Tapi jangan setaun. Please?" ujarku memohon.

"Lo gak nepatin janji lo! Lo bilang lo mau ngelakuin apa aja kan? Loe udah jadi cewe yang-UMPH!" Belum selesai Sasuke bicara, aku sudah membekap mulutnya.

"Huh, oke! Gue nyerah!"

Sasuke nyengir kemenangan. Puas lo udah ngancurin hidup gue? Hah?

"Sekarang lepasin tangan gue, sakit BAKA!"

Sasuke langsung melepaskan tanganku dari cengkramannya.

"Terserah lo mau bilang gue baka ato apalah, intinya sekarang loe milik gue. Tapi bukan sebagai orang yang special dihati gue ya?"

"Uuggh…" Aku menahan amarah.

"Bye... My maid" Sasuke tertawa puas sekali. Membuatku muak!

"Maid? Huh! Dia kira dia siapa?" gumamku dalam hati.

"Ibu, aku pulang. Hah?" Aku memelototi sekeliling rumahku. Kenapa barang-barangnya hilang?

Ada rampok? Aduh, aku sangat khawatir. Aku pun berlari menuju kamar ibuku.

"Ibu?"

"Oh, Sakura, udah pulang toh," Jawab ibuku dengan muka innocent. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Polos banget tampangnya. Coba saja ia tahu anaknya sudah jantungan.

"Bu, barang-barang kita kemana?"

"Ouh, itu. Kita akan pindah ke luar kota nak. Ayahmu dapat pekerjaan baru,"

"HAH?" Sontak aku kaget! Kaget sekali! Aku tidak mau pisah dari teman-temanku!

"Sakura, ayo kamu bantu ibu beres-beres."

"Aku gak mau pindah!" bentakku dengan nada tinggi.

"Lho? Terus gimana? Kamu harus ikut, sayang."

"GAK MAU!" aku tetap tidak mau pergi. Lagipula, aneh-aneh saja sih masa tiba-tiba pindah tanpa rencana yang jelas? Cih!

"Sakura sayang… Nanti kamu disini sama siapa?"

"Ibu, aku kan 1 tahun lagi lulus. Sayang dong kalau harus pindah mendadak gini. Ayah mana?"

"Ayah udah duluan berangkat, sekarang kamu mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Aku gak mau ikut!"

"Terus kamu disini sama siapa?"

"Aku bisa cari kost. Lagipula aku udah 17 tahun, aku udah bisa jaga diri sendiri"

"Hmm, yakin kamu?"

"Iya bu, aku yakin,"

"Oke, sekarang kamu bereskan barang-barangmu dulu, setelah itu ibu akan mengantarmu ke kost-an ya. Ibu yang pilih kost-anmu, dekat dari sini kok. Tempatnya lumayan mewah loh."

"Iya, bu. Aku beres-beres dulu ya"

Akhirnya aku selesai beres-beres, gak kusangka bakal begini. Huh.

Aku pun berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah diparkir di depan rumahku sambil membawa koper-koper besar. Di mobil, sudah ada ibuku yang menungguku. Aku pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Singkat cerita, aku sudah sampai di kost-an yang dimaksud. Kesan pertama yang kulihat, bagus..

"Yasudah lah, kalau begitu. Ibu kirimkan uang ya setiap bulan ke rekeningmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya nak. Ibu menyayangimu," Ibu mengecup jidat lebarku sebelum aku turun.

Bruumm... Brumm ...

Suara mobil ibuku menderu kencang meninggalkan tempatku berdiri sekarang.

Kost-annya memang bagus, tapi ….

WHAT? Disitu tertulis dengan jelas 'Terima kost laki-laki dan perempuan'

Apa yang dipikirkan yang punya kost sih? masa laki-laki dan perempuan disatukan? Gak mikir apa bakal kayak apa jadinya?

Huh. Dengan malas aku berjalan sempoyongan masuk ke dalam kost-an itu.

"Permisi, eerr..." Aku bingung harus memanggil pemilik kost itu dengan sebutan apa.

"Eh, iya! Ada perlu apa nih jeng?" Kata orang itu sambil memainkan tangannya yang lentur.

Ah! Pantes aja ini kost digabung! Orang pemiliknya aja gabungan!

"Eh, gini mas..."

"Mas, mas! Situ pikir saya cowok. Orang saya cantik gini loh boo," aku ber sweatdrop ria.

"Eh, iya mbak. Masih ada kamar gak di kost-an ini?"

"Masih dong. Itu di kamar kedua dari ujung di lantai 2 ya. Nih kuncinya," kata 'manusia gabungan' itu sambil memberiku sebuah kunci berwara emas.

"Oke," Aku langsung mengambil kuncinya dan sejurus kemudian aku sudah ada di depan kamar yang dimaksud. Aku memang ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat dan pergi dari bances itu!

Ceklek…

Aku membuka pintu kamar dan langsung beres-beres disitu. Kamarnya lumayan luas..

Oke bukan lumayan, tapi memang luaass …

Setelah selesai beres-beres, aku pun keluar untuk melihat-lihat kost-an ini.

Aku turun dari tangga menuju ruang TV. Kulihat banyak orang sedang beramai-ramai menonton sebuah acara. Tentu saja ada perempuan dan laki-laki! Tapi yang membuat aku terkejut setengah idup adalah…

Sesosok pria tinggi, sedang duduk di sofa dan membaca majalah, kelihatannya ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Oke, itu memang biasa aja tapi orang itu bermata onyx dan berambut pantat ayam! Ha!

"SASUKE UCHIHA?" Teriakanku sangat kencang sehingga membuat orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu pun terlonjak kaget dan otomatis melihat ke arahku, termasuk pria yang ku kira Sasuke itu.

"SAKURAA?" Ternyata laki-laki itu benar Sasuke! Ahh! Hidupku hancur!

"Ngapain lo disini?" tanyaku kaget.

"Lo yang ngapain disini? Gue kan emang tinggal disini udah lama!"

"Loh? Jadi ini kost-an lo?" Pasti mukaku benar-benar terlihat idiot sekarang!

"Iya, BAKA!"

Eegghh! Aku pun berlari turun dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Dengar ya pantat ayam! Lo gak berhak—"

"Gak berhak apa? Mumpung sekarang lo tinggal disini, ambilin gue minum. Gue haus!"

"What?"

"Ambil…"

"Oke, gue denger! Tapi buat apa? Enak aja lo nyuruh orang seenaknya! Emang gue siapa loe?"

"Babu," ujar Sasuke innocent, tak berdosa, watados, mupeng dll. Shit! Gue emang baru inget tentang perjanjian itu.

"Ah!"

"Kenapa? Lupa ya? Makanya jidat jangan dilebarin aja. Otak lo tuh juga lebarin dong!"

"Eh, sialan lo! Gue ga mau jadi babu lo!"

"Oke, lo tepatin janji lo tadi, atau…"

"Atau apa? Emang le bisa apa?" kataku menantang orang yang memang benar-benar bukan tandinganku.

"Atau gue bakal cium lo,"

Ha? Gue salah denger ya? Alah, dia pasti pengen buat gue blushing doang!

"Gue serius." Tambahnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan memegangi kedua tanganku.

"Woi, loe mau apa? Sasuke BAKA! Lepasin!"

"Gak mau," Jawabnya sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya. Sontak orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu pun kaget, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya.

"BAKA! Lepasin! Lo ga bisa seenaknya!"

Sepertinya ia tidak meghiraukanku sama sekali. Ia masih terus melakukan hal bejad tadi. Semakin dekat dan hanya tinggal beberapa inci lagi.

"STOP! Fine! Gue turutin kemauan lo!" skhirnya aku menyerah.

"Gitu dong. Jadi gue kan gak perlu repot-repot buat nyium lo! Najis juga kali,"

"Dasar cowok mesum!" aku pun berlari ke kamarku. Kudobrak pintu kamarku.

Di kamar, aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan seperti itu..

Tok.. Tok.. Tok ..

"Siapa?" Tanyaku sambil mengusap air mata.

Tok.. Tok .. Tok ..

"Siapa sih?"

Tok.. Tok .. Tok ..

Ah! Siapa sih ni orang?

Akhirnya aku berjalan menuju pintu kamarku, aku pun membukanya.

"Ada ap.." Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku, aku langsung kembali menutup pintu kamarku tapi orang itu menahannya dengan kakinya.

'"Ngapain lo kesini?" Tanyaku sinis.

"Sorry Sak, gue ga bermaksud apa-apa tadi. Gue cuma bercanda. Kirain lo ga bakal sampe nangis kayak gini. Sorry, gue ngerasa bersalah nih," Ucap orang itu. Yap, dia Sasuke.

"Segampang itu lo minta maaf?"

"Eh, bagi klan Uchiha, minta maaf tuh susah tau! Gue udah susah payah minta maaf ke lo!"

Di situasi kayak gini, dia masih ngurusin gengsi ?

"Loh kok jadi lo yang sewot?" tanyaku marah.

"Gue ga sewot sak, gue minta maaf, Sakura," Bicaranya berubah menjadi sangat lembut.

Oke, kali ini dia berhasil meluluhkan hatiku! Ha! Mata itu… Mata onyx itu sangat teramat bisa membuatku luluh….

"Oke, kali ini lo gue maafin,"

Sasuke senyum, senyum yang jarang sekali kulihat. Bukan jarang, tapi pertama kali!

"Sak, ke bawah yuk." Ajaknya.

Ah! Jangan-jangan insiden tadi mau ia ulangi?

"Jangan pesimis dulu, gue cuma pengen ngajak loe nonton TV di bawah,"

Wow, gue nemu cucunya mama Lauren!

"Ayo, ke bawah," ajaknya.

Aku (super sangat teramat) heran (sekali). Kok dia bisa berubah sedemikian drastis ya? Gue gak pernah liat Sasuke kayak gini. Sumpah dah...

Tapi akhirnya aku menurut saja, Sasuke menarik tanganku dan ia pergi berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Ciee, Sasuke!" Terdengar suara anak-anak kost yang sedang nonton di bawah

What is the maksud of that 'Ciee?'

"Huss, berisik!" Sasuke blushing. Hihi, wajahnya lucu. Eh?

Akhirnya kami berdua duduk di sofa yang berada di ujung atau di belakang sofa untuk nonton.

Pokoknya di pojokan lah! Sebenarnya aku merasa risih dekat dengannya di pojok tempat kejadian memalukan itu terjadi. Tapi aku juga tidak enak sama dia..

"Sak, sorry banget ya yang tadi."

"Iya,"

Sasuke nyengir, tapi dibalik cengirannya itu ada maksudnya pasti. Gue tau!

"Sak, ambilin minum buat gue, gue haus," tepat sesuai perkiraan!

"Bukan berarti gara-gara insiden tadi, lo bakal batal jadi babu gue ya. Lo salah besar! Ahaha!"

Sifatnya balik! Huh!

"Oke, gue ambilin. Bentar," Akhirnya gue pasrah aja lah.

"Cepet ya!"

Huh! Harga diri gue hancur! Hancur lebur!

KRIING…

Jam wekerku berbunyi yang artinya sekarang menunjukan pukul 05.30 pagi. Hooam..

Aku akhirnya bangun dan mengambil handukku seraya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di lantai bawah.

Aku pun mengantre di depan toilet cewek.

Disana sudah kulihat Sasuke dan yang lainnya sedang mengantre di depan toilet cowok.

Eh? Aku melihat seseorang...

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah, berbadan (sedikit) tinggi sedang ikut mengantre di depan toilet.

Mataku terbelalak seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang.

"Gaara?" pekikku, sebenarnya tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup keras untuk membuat orang-orang menatapku (lagi). Orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun ikut membalikkan muka dan menatapku. Sekarang, mataku dan matanya saling bertatapan. Ooh, indahnya dunia…

"Sakura… Haruno?" Katanya terbata-bata.

**To Be Continued**

_GOOMMEEEENN! Saya gak bisa bikin fict, ngidam bkin yg humor malah jadi ancur gini. Hiks T_T_

_Lebih baik saya berhenti kalo gak ada yg review! *ngancem *diamuk massa_

_RnR? :3  
_


	3. What's wrong with me?

_Haee! Saya muncul lagi! *readers : ngapain? Bosen ..  
_

_Hiks.. gomen lagi nih, fict ny makin gaje ya dari hari ke hari?_

_Udah dibilang saya gak bisa bikin fict! *readers : emang ada yg nyuruh bikin?_

_Tapi tapi tapi, makaasiih yg udh review ! ^^_

**Fict ini punya saya…**

**Naruto juga punya saya!! *Masashi Kishimoto bawa golok, author kabur..**

**Chapter 3 : What's wrong with me?**

"Sakura… Haruno?"

"Ah.. Aku … Gaara… Kamu tinggal disini?" Tanyakau. Wajahku blushing. Rasanya pengen pingsan

"Iya.. Kamu sejak kapan ada disini.. Sakura?" Jawabnya. Terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya yang putih bersih itu *readers : gak liat tuh*

"Ak… Aku baru kemaren tinggal disini"

"Ooh…"

Ceklek. Tiba tiba pintu kamar mandi perempuan terbuka. Giliranku sekarang!

"Eh, Gaara. Aku mau mandi dulu ya"

"Eh, i.. iya"

Aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi cewek. Diluar, ternyata, Gaara masih saja blushing. Pipinya merah tomat. Sehingga Sasuke yang melihatnya pun akhirnya bertanya

"Kau suka cewek itu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Gaara

"Eh, dia kan cuma teman sekelas doang" Pipi Gaara makin merah

"Hn" Maksudnya : mencurigakan….

"Sasuke, tuh udah ada yang selesai mandi. Sana masuk!" Gaara memperingatkan

"Oh" Sasuke pun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terbengong bengong diluar akan pertanyaan Sasuke…

"_Kau suka cewek itu?" kata kata itu masih terngiang di kepalanya.._

_-_

"_Hmm, mungkin. Apa kau cemburu, Sasuke?"_

***

TENG.. TENG..

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Hmm, sepertinya tidak ada yang terlambat hari ini.

Sasuke, Gaara, Ino dan Aku sudah ada di kelas.

Yaa, yang biasanya terlambat kan cuma kita berempat.

"Hei, Sakura. Kudengar sekarang guru guru sedang sibuk mengisi rapot kita. Jadi tidak bisa mengajar" Ino tiba tiba muncul

"Wah, asik dong. Kenapa ga libur aja sih?" Jawabku

"Pengennya sih gitu, Cuma kalo di rumah kita kan ga ngapa ngapain. Oh iya, kudengar, kau pindah ya? Kenapa? Kok bisa? Pindah kemana? Cerita dong" Ino memberikan pertanyaan secara berentetan

"Ceritanya panjang, aku malas ceritainnya, nanti saja ya"

"Okelah kalau beg begetoo" Jawab Ino dengan wajah innocentnya yang membuatku tertawa kecil

"Hei, ngomong ngomong, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari mana?" Tanyaku sambil melirik ke arah luar kelas

"Kalau Temari tadi katanya dia bangun kesiangan, jadi datangnya agak telat, kalau Tenten aku tidak tau kenapa. Kalau Hinata… Katanya sih Hinata tidak bisa masuk karena urusan keluarga Hyuuga. Kau lihat sendiri kan Naruto yang dari tadi bengong di pojokkan situ" Jawab Ino sembari menunjuk ke arah pojokkan kelas di bawah jendela yang memang ada Naruto di bawahnya sedang ngerungkel meratapi nasib bahwa hari ini ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hinata. Aku dan Ino pun menghampirinya..

"Hoi, Naruto! Jangan gitu terus dong, senyum. Kan Hinata cuma ada acara keluarga, besok juga bisa ketemu" Sapaku kepadanya

"Hinataaa—chaann…. My guardian angel…. Kau segalanya untukku… Hinata—chaaann…. Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di pojokkan ini?"

"Lebay….." Ujarku dan Ino serempak

"Dobe" Tiba tiba si pantat ayam datang..

"Apa kau Teme?!" Balas Naruto seraya berdiri

"Gak, cuma pengen buat kamu berdiri aja" Jawab Sasuke dengan muka datar

"Ga usah lebay tentang masalah cewek" Sambungnya

"Kamu ga tau Hinata siapa… Dia malaikat… Makanya cari pacar biar tau rasanya gimana!"

"Hn" maksudnya : buat apa?  
"Aku bisa cari pacar kapan pun, cuma ga ada yang klep di hati" Sambungnya lagi

"Teme, aku tau kau suka seseorang.."

Wajah Sasuke memerah, seperti tomat busuk.

"A-apa maksudmu Dobe?! Memang k-kau tau apa?!"

"Tepat sasaran. Biacaramu jadi kacau begitu" (maap ya kalo niru kata kata suigetsu XD) *Doeeng! (?)

BLETAK! Sebuah jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala Naruto yang membuat pemuda itu mempunyai benjol yang yaaaah, lumayan ..

"Aww! Sakit tau teme!"

"Hn?" maksud : apa peduliku ?

Tanpa disadari, wajah ku pun memerah. Aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi..

"Oi, Sakura! Mau kemana?" Tanya Ino

"Aku mau ke toilet, kebelet!" Jawabku asal asalan

"Jangan lupa cebok" Tambah Sasuke. Nyelekit amat nih anak ..

Tapi aku tidak mendengarkannya dan langsung pergi berlari ke arah kamar mandi…

Di kamar mandi, aku hanya ngaca ajaa, habis aku malu kalau kalau mukaku merah gara gara Naruto bilang kalau Sasuke suka seseorang…

"Siapa ya?" Aku berfikir keras

"Ahh, lagian gak penting! Siapa juga yg mikirin dia? Sebodo amat dia mau suka ma siapa. Huh!"

Tapi sebenarnya aku tau, yang ada di otak, berbeda dengan yang ada di hati

-

TENG TENG …

Bel pulang sekolah (perasaan tadi baru masuk kok udah pulang lagi?)

Seperti biasa, aku masih saja pulang jalan kaki walaupun sudah pindah rumah. Emang nasib beneran, pindah rumah tetep aja deket sama sekolah, jadi gak ada alesan buat pulang numpang orang lain

"Sakura, duluan ya! Dah!" Ujar Ino dan lambaian tangannya. Aku pun akhirnya pulang

Baru sampai setengah jalan, jalan yang bisa dibilang sepi. Mungkin gak ada kehidupan kali disini.

Tiba-tiba…

"Hai, cantik. Mau kemana? Dianter mau gak?" Seseorang berambut jabrig berwarna orange (made by pilok) dengan beberapa piercing di wajahnya maju mendekatiku. Tentu saja cewek cengeng sepertiku ketakutan, dan lagi ada seseora… gak, 3 orang muncul di belakangnya! Satu berambut kuning diikat keatas, satu berambut merah (real, ga pake pilok) dan satunya lagi berambut… hm? Gak tau, pake cadar (?) tapi matanya serem banget! Ijo, bo!

"Siapa kalian? Mau ngapain? Huss! Huss! Pergi!" Jawabku marah marah ala ngusir ayam

"Idih, cantik cantik galak. Sini sini biar gue ajarin sopan santun" ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku

"Hei!" Bletak! Gedebuk! Secara otomatis, kepalan tanganku sukses mengenai wajahnya. Orang itu pun jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Dengan cepat ia kembali berdiri dan…..

Bedeeuh! Tampangnya yang tadi manis imut imut sekarang berubah jadi sangar amit amit

"Heh! Cewek kaya loe berani juga ya main fisik?" Orang itu ngomong dengan tampang sangar nan ajib

Aku pun mundur ke belakang dan tiba tiba punggungku menyentuh pohon, aku udah mentok! Ga ada jalan lagi!

Orang itu pun nyamperin dengan tampang nagih utang

"Kyaaa!!" Aku berteriak sekencang kencangnya, tak terasa air mataku sudah meluap. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku menangis sejadi jadinya

CEKIITT!!!

Tiba tiba terdengar suara mobil yang nge-rem mendadak di depanku dan hampir saja menabrak segerombolan orang orang gak waras itu kalau saja mereka gak menghindar. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mobil itu, tapi kapan ya?

Tapi aku sadar, ketika seseorang berambut emo turun dari mobil itu. Siapa lagi coba kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha???

"Sa…suke.." Aku mengusap air mataku, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang. Tapi ini nyata, ini bukan mimpi!

"Jangan ganggu perempuan itu! Atau kalian berurusan denganku!" Sasuke mau sok keren atau memang keren ya?

"Hoho, anak kecil berani juga ya? Sini loe!" Sambut si rambut orange itu

Tanpa ada aba aba lagi, teman orang itu yang berambut kuning menyerang Sasuke secara tiba tiba. Dan pertarungan sengit antara Sasuke dan orang orang aneh itu pun dimulai….

***

"Hiks…" Tak henti hentinya aku menangis di dalam mobil Sasuke yang mungkin sudah banjir oleh air mataku..

"Aduh, Sak.. jangan nangis terus dong…" Tak henti hentinya pula kata kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke

"Sas, sorry ya mobil loe jadi basah gini… hiks… terus makasih ya sas.. Hiks… loe udah nolongin gue.. hiks"

"Ah, loe tuh jadi cewek cengeng amat sih? Masa gitu aja nangis?" Bedeeuh, nyelekit abis

"Oi, sakit hati gue loe ngomong kayak gitu…. Hiks.."  
"Hn" maksud : sebodo

"Sas, aku kedinginan…." Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, aku tak tau kenapa, tanganku reflek memeluk tangan Sasuke yang sedang menyetir mobil. Sasuke blushing…

WHAT?? REPLAY : SASUKE BLUSHING! Langka? Sangat .

"Sak………"

**To Be Continued**

_Sekarang saya lebih suka nulis "To Be Continued" dari pada "TBC"_

_Mau tau kenapa? liat aja di chapter 2 ^^ *readers : males ah, bulak balik *author : hiks, jahatnyaa T.T *readers : seemboh :P_


	4. Jealous?

_Ohayou! Kita ketemu lagi! Seneng gak? *gak_

_Wiih, lumayan juga yg reviewnya! Arigato ^^_

_Sekali ini saya pengen jawab review ya…_

_**Sora Chand **: Udah uptade lagi nih. Gomen ya kalo jelek? Jelek ya? Jelek ya? Hiks.._

_Tapi tetep review yaa! Makasih! ^^_

_**Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu **: yaah, kalo saya sih udah sering disenyumin sama Sasuke *buagh!* arigato ya udh review! ^^_

_**Angga Uchiha Haruno** (2x) : aku juga bingung mau ada siapa lagi yg tinggal sekost. Bantuannya dong! Hehe sebenernya ini fict emang udah dibikin 3 chap, jadi updatenya cepet. Arigato yaa! ^^_

_**Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi **: waa *nangis meleber leber* makasih atas pujiannya! Ga nyangka fict GaJe gini ada yg suka. Pengennya gimana? Gaara jadi saingan ato langsung jadian aja nih sama Sakura? Hehe, saya udah kehabisan ide. Arigato udh review! ^^_

_**nuri-nuri** : aku penggemar SasuSaku banget! Tapi kalo charanya SasuSaku doang kan gak seru, jadi aku tambahin Gaara. Hehe, dia kan cool. Makasih atas reviewnya! ^^_

_**Natsumi Kohinata** : wihihi, kalian memang bisa buat saya nangis darah terharu. Makasih ya! Emang fictnya gimana sih? *buset, author gak tau fict sendiri??!! Habis saya geli kalo baca. Gomen ya jayus. Arigato reviewnya! ^^_

_*readers : cepet mulai!!_

_Oke, oke, kita mulai…_

_10------9-------------8---------7----------6----------5-------  
_

_*wooiii, lama amat mulainya??!  
_

_Oke, nyerah deh huft -_-_

**Saya peringatkan dulu.**

**Naruto itu punya saya!! Masashi copycat! *Dilempar becak Masashi, author kabur (lagi)**

**Chapter 4 : Jealous?!**

"Sak………"

Ciit.. tiba tiba mobil yg dikendarai Sasuke pun berhenti

"Apa Sasuke sayang? Kok berhenti?"

Yaah, pasti kalian tau dong . Sekarang Sasuke pasti lagi kena skor jantung stadium 14 pasal 23 ayat 6 (?)

"Ss.. ss…. Ssaaakk….. jjjaa---nggaaa—nn…… giittu ddd---oo…ngg"

"Apa?" Jawab Sakura innocent

"Tampang loe gak berdosa amat setelah manggil gue SAYANG?" Sasuke blushing lagi

"Kapan gue manggil loe gitu? Jijik amat? Ge-er amat sih loe!"

"Anjrit. Parah ni anak. Punya penyakit apaan ya?" gumam Sasuke dalam hati

"Sakura Haruno binti Sri Nurhayati . Loe sakit ya? Gue anter ke rumah sakit deh"  
"Apaan sih loe? Gue gak apa apa ah . ngarang"  
"Terus kenapa loe manggil gue sss.. sss … sssaaa …. SAYANG??!" Susah payah Sasuke ngomong kaya gitu, urat urat di lehernya pun berubah jadi merah *author ngarang!

"Idih, loe ge-er amat sih? Kapan gue manggil loe sayang? Najis! Mana buktinya?"

"Tuh" Jawab Sasuke seraya nunjuk ke arah tangan Sakura yg tengah ngerengkol di tangan Sasuke

"Ahhh!! Pantat ayam! Kok bisa bisanya tangan gue mmmee….. meee…. Mmmmeee….. MELUK LOE?! Loe perkosa gue ya?? Tolongg!!! Umph-"

Dengan secepat kebo naik pesawat, Sasuke langsung membungkam mulut Sakura

"Sssstt! Diem loe! Siapa yg merkosa loe?! Emang gue napsu ama jidat lebar kaya loe?!"  
"Uuummpph! Hheepahhin! (lepasin)" GREK!

"Awww! Jidat lebar baka! Sakitt!!" Tau apa yg terjadi? Yap. Sakura ngegigit Sasuke  
"Siapa suruh loe merkosa gue?! Sekarang turunin gue!"  
"Hoii! Baka! Booddoohh!! Gue gak merkosa loe! Loe aja yg ke ge-eran!"

"Buktinya?!"

"Sini gue ceritain dari awal . makanya loe diem dulu!" ujar Sasuke ngomong dengan urat hijau yg segar…

Blaa.. bla… bla… bla… bla….

Setelah sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya Sasuke selesai ngoceh tentang kejadian yg tadi.

"Udah ngerti nona Sakura jidat lebar?"

"hmmmm…." Jawab Sakura singkat sambil ngangguk ngangguk

"Ngerti gak??"

"Hmmm, enggak"

"What the..???!!! Aagghhh!!" Sasuke frustasi

"Sas, loe kenapa? Perlu gue telp rumah sakit………………………….……. Jiwa?"

"Sakuu….. saakkk…. SAKURA BAKAA!!!!"

***

Akhirnya kedua insan itu pun sampai di depan tempat yg dimaksud *readers : dimana? Rumah sakit?

*author : Di kost-an laah *readers : ouh, makanya ngomong yg jelas!

"Makasih ya Sas udah nganterin" Sakura berjalan dengan santai ke arah pintu kost

Sementara Sasuke? Masih dengan wajah frustasinya mendem di mobil

"Tu cewe kok bisa berubah drastis ya? Anemia kali ya? Eh? Anemia? Amnesia! Gimana sih? Huh" (?)

Sementara di dalam kost-an…

"Hai, Sakura" Sapa seseorang

"Eh, Gaara? Ada apa?" Wajah Sakura berseri-seri

"Enggak.. Cuma pengen nanya… hmm, langsung to the point aja deh ya?"

"Ok, nanya apa?"  
"Hmmm, eh, Sak, baju baru ya? Bagus"

"Looh? Ini kan seragam sekolah??"

GABRUUKK!! Sekarang wajah Gaara pasti udah keliatan idiot abis!

"Eh, anu… hehe, gomen Sakura… gue… gue nerpes"

"Nerpes????"

"Eh, maksud gue nervous…"

"Ah" Wajah Sakura sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus dikasih saos padang

"Apa maksudnya nervous? Nervous saat bicara denganku?" Gumam Sakura dalam hati

"Sak…… hellow? Anybody here?" Ujar Gaara sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan Sakura

"Ah, eh, oh, ada apa Gaar?"  
"Loh kok ada apa? Tadi denger gak gue ngomong apa?"

"Ngomong gini 'Sak… hellow? Anybody here?' gitu?" Wajah innocent

"Whaat???? Oke oke, gue ulangi yaa.." Gaara depresi  
"Iya deh, gue dengerin kok"

"To the point . hari minggu, jam 12, aku kamu, nonton bioskop . mau?"  
"HA?! MAU MAU MAU!!" Jawab Sakura sambil loncat loncat + Volume : full

"Oke deh kalau gitu, entar diomongin lagi ya . sorry ya sak, gue mau ke kamar dulu"  
"Eh, ngapain?"  
"Gatau, rasanya gendang telinga gue pecah"

***

1 jam berlalu……..

Sakura? Lagi mandi… (udah pada omes duluan)

Gaara? Lagi dengerin musik di Ipodnya

Sasuke? Masih mendem di mobil, still frustasi *readers : buset, ga pingsan tuh? *author : kalo pingsan juga gue tangkep ;D *digebukin Sasuke FC

Sakura udah selesai mandi, ganti baju deh *readers : kok ga diceritain adegan mandi sama ganti bajunya?

Habis ganti baju, Sakura lompat ke kasur ala atlet olimpiade renang, udh itu Sakura ngedungem sendiri..

"Hihi, jalan jalan sama Gaara, di bioskop lagi" (mesum)

"Entar kalo aku dicium gimana? Wuaah! Entar pake baju apa ya? Bla bla bla…."

Sementara di tempat Gaara….

Masih dengan headset nempel di kedua telinganya. Lagu Justin Bieber - Love Me mengalun indah di Headsetnya…

_Love me Love me say that you love me_

_Fool me, Fool me Oh how you do me_

_Kiss me, Kiss me Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me_

"Sakura…………………………….. aishteru"

Sementara di tempat Sasuke….

"Ugh, gila, lama lama mendem disini panas juga ya?" *Sopo nu nyuruh?

Akhirnya Sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyiaanya dan masuk ke dalam kost…

"MY LOVELY OTOUTO!! Kemana aja? Aku khawatir tau!" Suatu makhluk memeluk Sasuke tiba tiba…

Sasuke sweatdrop

"Apa? Aduh, gue Punya aniki lebay amat sih?"

"Iih, Sasuke. Anikimu ini khawatir tau! Kamu kemana aja?"

Pasti semua bisa nebak dong siapa kakaknya Sasuke yg sering tampil OOC di berbagai fict se-Nusantara? *Di amaterasu Itachi

"Cuma mendem di mobil" Wajah polos tak berdosa seakan mau masuk surga

"Ha?! Mendem di mobik? Ngapain? Terus kamu pengap dong? Sesek napas gak? Perlu aku bawa ke rumah sakit??"

"Satu kata. Gak mau!"  
"Itu dua kata my ovely otouto"  
"Semboh lah. Gue mau tidur, pusing"  
"Ha?! Pusing? Aduuh, aku bawa ke rumah sakit aja ya??"  
"Ih, dibilang gak mau"  
"Ayo dong. Kalau kamu sakit nanti akunya nangis"

"Hn" maksud : terserah

"Sini deh aku bawa aja ke rumah sakit" Sambil narik narik tangan kiri Sasuke

"Nooo!!!!!!!!!!"

***

Keesokan harinya…

Hari minggu, pukul 05.00 pagi

Sakura tengah ngotak ngatik lemarinya

"Aduh, pake baju apa ya biar keliatan cantik di depan Gaara? Apa beli baju dulu ya? Mumpung belum jam 12. Tapi pagi pagi gini pasti belum buka laah. Aduh gimana nih?"

Sementara Sakura ribet ngurusin 'kencan' nya. Gaara masih molor di kamarnya…

Gedubrak! Gabrug! Tiba tiba terdengar suara ricuh dari kamar Sakura

"Huaa! Pake bajua apaaa???" Yoi, Sakura banting lemari

Tok.. tok..

"Hosh.. hosh.. siapa?"

Tok.. tok…

"Mau apa? Ada apa? Siapa??"  
Tok.. tok…

"Huh" Akhirnya Sakura nyerah dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat pintu sudah dibuka….

"BERISIK! BAKA!!" Sasuke muncul dengan tampang gak karuan, baru bangun tidur dan yg paling langka…

SASUKE PAKE PIAMA!

"Apa sih pantat ayam? Dateng dateng udah sangar gitu"

"Santai amat loe ngomong setelah loe jatohin lemari?!"

"Ya, ini kan lemari gue, terserah gue dong!"  
"Tapi suaranya ganggu! Berisik tau!"  
"Emang kedengeran? Mana tuh yang lainnya gak ada yg protes. Lu aja yg lebay, sama kayak aniki loe!"

*ditendang itachi

"SOALNYA KAMAR GUE DI SEBELAH KAMAR LOE, BAKA!!" Sasuke ngomong semangat '45

"He? Sejak kapan?"  
"Sejak pemilik kost ini masih cowok!"  
"Ha? Emang dia pernah jadi cowok seutuhnya?"  
"Hei, tampang loe innocent amat? Ya sejak gue ngekost disini lah!"

"Ouh"

"Haa, dasar idiot. Loe emang mau ngapain sih sampe banting lemari gini? Mau lamar kerja jadi kuli?"

"Kencan" Wajah poooloooosssss baaaaaangeeeettttt

"Kencan? Sama siapa?"

"Sama orang yg special di hati gue"  
"Ugh……" Sasuke blushing, sepertinya hatinya sudah mau meledak mendengar ucapan Sakura

"Namanya?" Lanjut Sasuke lagi

"Bejo"

"Ha? Siapa Bejo?"

"Kagak lah. Emang apa urusan loe?"  
"Gak pa pa sih. Emang loe mau pergi jam berapa?"  
"12"

Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi dari depan pintu kamar Sakura dan berlari ke kamarnya…

Blam! Pintu kamar Sasuke ditutup kencang, membuat Sakura bingung

Di dalam kamar Sasuke…..

"Sial" Sasuke bergumam sendiri……

**To Be Continued**

_Hosh.. hosh…_

_Dengan perjuangan saya membuat fict ini. Dengan semangat '45 agar Indonesia menjadi lebih baik! Merdeka!! *lebay, ga nyambung_

_1 kata dulu dari saya : GOMEN!!_

_Fictnya GaJe, ga mutu, jayus (jujur dari hati yg terdalam)_

_Oia, terus gomen lagi ya, mungkin habis chap ini, saya gak bisa update cepet lagi. Soalnya saya mau ujian -.-_

_Do'ain yaa! ^^_

_Terus habis ujian, saya ultah, habis ultah ada even basket, biasa orang sibuk *readers : oek!_

_oia, terus ada yg tau ga kenapa sasuke teriak "noo!!" pas itachi narik tangan kirinya ? yg bisa nebak, dapet doorprize ;D  
_

_Udah deh ngomelnya. Review yaa!! ;D_


	5. My First 'Date' ?

_Okeh, sesuai permintaan. Saya apdet lagi nih! Padahal dari tadi udah diteriakkin suruh belajar, besok ujian. Huft -.-_

_Tapi demi readers ku tersayang tercinta *ditendang krna seenaknya manggil_

_Saya bisa apdet fict ini lagi. Saya juga pengen bales review nih . hehe_

_**Nona Biru Tua :**__ makasih review ny! Penggemar fict angst ya? Baca fictku dong yang "Bad For You" *promosi . tapi baru prolog ny doang . hehehe_

_**Kasumi Yumaeda**__ : Kan author ny yang ngomong, budaya baru nih . ada loh sekarang di jepang *ngarang . thanks review ny! ^^_

_**Haruchi Nigiyama **__: Waah! Senangnya my favourite author nge review! Hihiw ^^_

_Fict kmu yg 'don't blame love' di apdet dong. Hehe *loh? Kok melenceng dari topik? . tak apa lah… arigatou udh review! ^^_

**Chapter 5 : My First 'Date' ?**

"Sial" Sasuke bergumam sendiri…….

Sementara di tempat Gaara..

"Hooaam.." Akhirnya Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya

"Engh.. ini hari minggu ya? Ah!" Cling! Tiba tiba Gaara ingat sesuatu, ia langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi..

"Hosh.. hosh.. hore! Kamar mandi sepi!" Yaiyalah. Tiap hari minggu, semua anggota kost menjelma jadi kebo. Gaara pun langsung memasuki kamar mandi dan… madi lah tentunya *readers : oi, kok ga diceritain lagi sih adegan mandinya? *author : gomen, saya masih 12 tahun. Cetring ;)

Ternyata Sakura juga lagi mandi looh..

Jadi sekarang GaaSaku lagi mandi di tempat sebelahan dan hanya dihalangi tembok saja o.O

Tiba tiba terdengar suara….

"Na.. na.. na…"

Gaara sweatdrop (saking takutnya sampe lagi mandi aja bisa sweatdrop)

"Ha… haa… HANTU!!" Teriak Gaara spontan

"Kyaaa!!" Teriakan Sakura niih ..

"Wuaaa!!" Kalo yg ini sih udah pasti Gaara

Tanpa basa basi lagi, mereka berdua pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya dibalut handuk saja..

Saat mereka sadar bahwa mereka keluar dengan hanya balutan handuk dan dihadapannya ada calon……. ya, bisa dibilang calon 'pacar' mereka. GaaSaku blushing bersamaan.

Sakura langsung berlari lagi menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah masih blushing gak karuan..

Sementara Gaara masih terbengong bengong di luar kamar mandi..

"Body nya lumayan" Gumam Gaara sambil cekikikan

***

Hari minggu, pukul 10.00

GaaSaku udah siap dengan pakaian masing masing ternyata.

Gaara, simple, pake celana skinny jeans panjang, kaos putih, jaket coklat dan sepatu kets putih. Walaupun simple tapi tetep keren! *sasuke : sialan, gue kalah keren

Sementara Sakura, pake gaun biru selutut yg ia temukan saat mengobok obok lemari pakaiannya, bando pita biru yg serasi dengan bajunya dan sepatu hak tinggi biru juga. Metching dah! Udah kayak mau prom nite niih…

Gaara memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sakura di kamarnya.

Tok.. tok..

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura yg lagi ngaca di depan cermin *gak usah dikasih tau juga udh tau ya kalo ngaca tuh pasti di depan cermin

"Ini aku" Jawab seseorang yg berada di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

Sadar dengan suara itu, Sakura langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan berlari ke pintu

CEKLEK..

"Hai, Gaara" Sapa Sakura

"…." Gaara sudah kehabisan kata kata, cewek yg disukainya sekarang sudah ada di depan matanya, dengan menampilan outstanding! Jauh diatas rata rata! Gaara blushing ga karuan

"Gaara? Ada apa?" Suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Gaara

"Eh, gak pa pa kok Sak…"  
"Yang bener?"  
"Iya……. Cuma………."

"Cuma apa?" Sakura penasaran

"Cuma… you look so pretty today, my princess…" Muka Gaara tambah merah

Apalagi Sakura? Dibilang cantik plus………………… my princess? 'Dia memanggilku begitu?' Sakura bergumam sendiri dalam hati. Sekarang wajahnya tak kalah merah dengan Gaara

"Engh… thanks"

"Sama sama"

"Gaar, kayaknya kita kecepetan 2 jam deh, hehe, sekarang baru jam 10 loh. Film di bioskop kan mulainya jam 12 ya?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Iya, tapi gak apa apa kan? Kita jadi bisa jalan jalan dulu"  
Sakura blushing lagi

"Err, iya…"  
"Yaudah, sekarang kita berangkat yuk" Ajak Gaara  
"Oke"

Mereka akhirnya berjalan menuruni tangga berdua. Kost-an masih sepi, anak anak kost masih dalam wujud berubahnya, kebo. Dan akan kembali menjelma jadi manusia saat tengah hari. Jadi gak ada yg tau kalo Gaara dan Sakura pergi berdua siang ini.

Gaara dan Sakura pun sampai di depan pintu kost. Tepatnya di depan mobil Gaara. Gaara membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, yg membuat sakura blushing pink. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berangkat. Di jalan….

Sakura lagi sweatdrop gara gara di mobil, berdua sama Gaara (udah mikir macem macem)

"Sak, loe kenapa? Loe sakit ya? Muka loe pucet tuh" Ujar Gaara tiba tiba

"Eh, gak apa apa kok"

"Masa sih?" Gaara menyunggingkan senyum licik di wajahnya

Deg! "Iya, beneran gak apa apa" Jawabku tegang

"Buseet, detak jantung loe kenceng amat Sak?"

JEGER!!!

"He? Loe bisa denger?"

"Manusia manakah yg gak bisa denger, Sakura?? Kenceng banget tuh. Harus dimasukkin keajaiban dunia ke 8 setelah Taj Mahal" (?)

"Ah, apa sih?" Sakura blusing *readers : blushing mulu ah, bosen *author : terserah dong, ini kan fict saya. Wlee :P *digampar readers

"Uuh.. Nyindir ya?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan deathglare

What? Sakura ngasih deathglare ke Gaara??!

"Eh, engga kok. Maaf ya"  
"Hehehe, iya gak apa apa kok" Senyum sumringah *perasaan tadi ngasih deathglare???

Sekitar 15 menit perjalanan dari tempat kost ke bioskop, Gaara habiskan untuk mengobrol dengan Sakura.

Singkat cerita karena author males nulisnya *gubrag!

Sakura dan Gaara udah sampe di bioskop. Karena memang baru jam 10.15, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli tiket bioskop dulu baru pergi jalan jalan berdua *so sweet, author juga mau dong ;D *dilabrak Gaara FC

Saat sampai di bioskop….  
"Sak, mau duduk dimana nih?" Tanya Gaara saat sudah sampai di depan loket film 'kuchisake onna' yang memang akan ditayangkan pada pukul 12.00

"Hmm, dimana aja terserah deh, bingung nih, hhe" Jawab Sakura enteng

Tanpa diduga duga, Gaara memilih tempat duduk di pojokan dan kedua dari belakang! Spontan Sakura kaget dengan pilihan cowok itu.

"Gaar, kok milihnya disitu?" Dengan keberanian Sakura dan innernya yg udah lompat lompat pake trampoline maksa Sakura buat nanya ke Gaara

"Hmm, emang kenapa? Keberatan? Mau diganti?"

"Eh, gak usah, gak apa apa kok" Aku tersenyum

Akhirnya mereka pergi keluar bioskop

"Oke. Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Gaara

"Mau nemenin aku shopping gak? Hehehe"  
'What? Shopping? Gak salah nih? Ih, ga seru ah' Gumam Gaara dalam hati

Tapi karena pujaan hatinya itu yg meminta, Gaara gak bisa menolak

"Oke deh"  
"Yeii! Makasih Gaara-kun!" Tanpa sengaja kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya

Gaara bluuuuusshhhhiingg lebih dari blushing blushing dan blushing yg biasanya

Sakura juga gak kalah, sia memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus

"Gomen……" Kata Sakura lembut

"Iya, gak pa pa" Jawab Gaara

Sambil nahan gengsi, Gaara dan Sakura akhirnya jalan bareng ke sebuah tempat shopping

"Eh, Gaara, yg ini bagus ya?" Tanya Sakura sembari mencoba sebuah pink bertuliskan 'I Love My Boyfriend'

"Hn" Gaara benar benar bosan

"Gaara, bosen ya? Maaf deh, yaudah kita pergi ke tempat yang kamu mau aja"

"Gak kok. Kamu suka yg itu ya? Mau aku beliin?" Tanya Gaara

"Eh? Beneran?"

"Iya lah, sini bajunya" Gaara merebut baju yang dipegang Sakura dan langsung berjalan menuju kasir dan dibayarin lah pastinya

"Thanks ya" Ujar Sakura pada Gaara

"Apa sih yg enggak buat kamu?" Gaara berubah 180 derajat celcius! (?) Yang biasanya cool dan pendiem, sekarang jadi perhatian gini. Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk malu…

Tanpa disadari, ada yang memata matai mereka sedari tadi……..

"Hm, gak boleh dibiarin" Ujar mata mata itu…

**To Be Continued**

_Gomen !! fict ny ancur!_

_Gomen lagi! Saya udah diteriakkin disuruh belajar!_

_Daaaaaah. Review yaa ! ^^_


	6. Sasuke's Assertion!

_Haii! Balik lagi nih! Gomen ya lama banget updatenya. Lady lagi males ke ffn. Gomen banget!_

_Terus maaf lagi ya humornya gak kerasa, sense humorku hilang karena sampah di ffn._

_Mulai deh._

**Disclaimer** : **Lady Kishimoto!! *jiah* oke deh. Masashi Kishimoto, saya gak tau cara nyogok gimana lagi biar Naruto jadi milik saya!**

**But…**

**Fic 'Kenapa Harus Dia?' : It's Mine!!**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6 : Sasuke's Assertion!**

"Hm, gak boleh dibiarin" Ujar mata mata itu…

"Ssstt…" Tiba tiba Gaara merasa ada yang mengikutinya, karena dia memang peka terhadap sesuatu

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Kayaknya ada yang ngikutin deh.."  
"Ha? Masa? Tau dari mana?"  
"Gue ngerasa.." Jawab Gaara

"Ngerasa apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi

"Yaa, ngerasa ada yang ngikutin"  
"Tau dari mana?"

"Dibilang gue ngerasa.." Jawab Gaara lagi

"Ngerasa apa?" Tanya Sakura (lagi)  
"Yaa, ngerasa ada yang ngikutin!" Jawab Gaara rada emosi

"Tau dari mana?" Tanya Sakura innocent

Sepertinya asap asap kelabu pun mulai keluar dari kedua lubang hidung dan telinga Gaara

"Sakkk…. Udah deh, mending kita ke bioskop aja sekarang, udah jam 11 nih" Ajak Gaara masih tetep sabar sekalian mengalihkan perhatian

"Oh, terserah deh" Jawab Sakura nyengir

"Buuseet, abis makan apaan ya ni anak?" Batin Gaara

"Gaar, yakin kita mau ke bioskop sekarang? Masih jam 11 loh, masih 1 jam lagi"  
"Wii!!" Plok Plok! Gaara bertepuk tangan

"Ha? Kenapa loe?" Tanya Sakura bingung  
"Hihi, akhirnya otak loe jalan juga, udah bisa ngitung jam! Hebaat.." Puji (?) Gaara

"Nani??!!" Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Mungkin kalau Sasuke yang ada di depannya, tangannya sekarang sudah melayang.

"Eh, eh, Sak. Tunggu dulu, sorry deh sorry, kan Cuma bercanda. Ting ting" Ujar Gaara sambil ngedip ngedipin mata *halah

"Heem, yayaya"

Jam 11.30. Tadi GaaSaku abis jalan jalan dulu lah pokoknya intinya mah gitu *gedubrak!

"Sak, istirahat dulu yuk"  
"Kenapa Gaar?" Tanya Sakura

"Capek. Loe gak capek apa?"

"Enggak"

"Polos amat sih? Hihihi" Gaara geli sendiri.

"Emang. Baru tau tah?"

"Hhh…" Gaara menghela napas menghadapi perempuan yang kelewat polos di depannya ini. Padahal Sakura selalu menduduki peringkat 3 besar di kelasnya. Tapi sikap polos dan gedebak (gede-gede baka) nya itu loh gak bisa ditahan.

"Sak, sekarang kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Gaara memecahkan keheningan.

"Kemana aja juga jadi" Jawab Sakura enteng.

"Oke, oke. Jawab yang lain dong Sak. Gue udah capek nih nanya melulu sampai mulut gue berbusa. Jawab dong, mau kemana? Jangan innocent gitu" Akhirnya Gaara mengeluarkan semua yang udah dia tahan di dalam otaknya.

"Haha, kayaknya 'kencan' ini gak berjalan terlalu baik" Batin mata-mata yang sedari tadi memata-matai Gaara dan Sakura *iyalah, namanya juga mata-mata, pasti memata-matai. Bukan kuping-kuping yang kerjaanya menguping-ngupingi (ha, gaje amat ni author)*

"Yaudah deh, kita tunggu di kursi bioskop aja" Akhirnya Sakura menjawab juga.

"Oke, gue ngikutin loe aja" Jawab Gaara.

-

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.55

"Hm, masih lima menit lagi ya? Lamanya" Ujar Sakura yang dari tadi sudah berlenggak-lenggok ala model di catwalk, jalan bulak-balik gak karuan di dekat kursi tunggu bioskop.

"Hei, Sakura, duduk sini. Jangan jalan-jalan gitu terus, entar capek lho" Ajak Gaara sambil mukul-mukul kursi di sebelahnya yang kosong. Katanya sih biar Sakura gak capek, tapi niatnya mah pengen duduk berdua sebelahan sama author (? *disemprot baygon) maksudnya sama Sakura.

"Umm, tapi…."

Ting tung ting tung..

"Pintu teater 2 sudah dibuka. Dimohon kepada para penonton yang memiliki tiket untuk segera memasuki ruangan. Terimakasih" Teng teng tong tong…

"Yey! Akhirnya!!" Sakura meloncat girang.

"Uhh…" Sementara Gaara hanya mendengus kesal karena tidak bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Tapi toh di dalam bioskop juga mereka bisa duduk bersebelahan, malah lebih privasi.

"Ayo Gaara! Kok diem? Ayo ayo sini! Entar filmnya keburu mulai!" Sakura menarik tangan Gaara dan membawanya ke dalam bioskop.

Sementara sang mata-mata masih menguntit mereka dari belakang. Ia sebelumnya sudah membeli tiket yang tempat duduknya pas dibelakang mereka berdua. Dibelakang Sakura tepatnya.

Sesampainya di dalam bioskop…

Gaara dan Sakura sudah ditemani seorang penjaga bioskop untuk dituntun ke tempat duduk yang mereka maksud. Sementara sang mata-mata juga sudah mengikutinya dari belakang. Gaara yang instingnya tajam pun segera tanggap.

"Sak, bener deh. Gue ngerasa ada yang ngikutin kita…" Ujar Gaara saat mereka telah duduk di kursi yang dimaksud. Hawa horror pun menghampiri mereka.

"Lupain deh! Jangan bikin gue merinding…" Jawab Sakura sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Gaara membuat seringai 'mesum' kecil.

"Dingin Sak? Mau gue peluk?" Tanya Gaara masih dengan seringainya.

"Gak usah." Sakura segera membuang pandangannya dari Gaara. Sebenernya dalem hati dia mau, tapi dia tiba-tiba keinget waktu di mobil bareng Sasuke. Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian dimana –Sakura menganggap- Sasuke akan memperkosanya. Padalah dia aja yang ke ge-eran.

Sementara si mata-mata sudah duduk di belakang mereka dengan walkie-talkie nya –hadiah dari sepatu Carville tetap yang terbaik!-

DUP.

Lampu mulai redup (A/N : maaf, author gak tau suara lampu redup gimana =.=a) film pun dimulai..

Pertama dimulai dengan adegan adegan ang biasa. Seperti orangtua yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan anaknya atau keharmonisan keluarga. Tapi tiba-tiba, setelah di pertengahan film, film itu mulai berubah jadi film penyiksaan anak-anak yang menyeramkan. Belum lagi wanita mulut robek yang muncul, membuat Sakura sontak berteriak dan memeluk Gaara yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Err… Sakura?" Gaara blushing pink! Walaupun gak keliatan karena gelap. Tapi bayangin, Gaara blushing pink! Sasuke aja kalah imut pastinya *disemprot baygon Sasuke-author semaput kejang kejang*

"Gaara! Aku takuut~" Sakura masih dengan mata meremnya memeluk Gaara. Gaara yang merasa hawa hangat+membunuh –dari belakangnya- pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam. Tapi Sakura memeluknya lebih erat, sehingga ia tidak tahan…

"Sakura, boleh aku………. Menciummu?" Akhirnya kata-kata yang membuat Gaara tak nyaman sedari tadi itu keluar dari mulutnya. Walaupun mukanya gak nahan banget, tampangnya kayak orang autis pasti.

"Eh? Ga—gaara… aku malu…" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Gaara dan menatap wajah Gaara dalam-dalam. Tak terasa wajahnya mendekat. Begitu hidungnya mulai menyentuh hidung Gaara…

"STOP!" Terdengar suara teriakkan dari arah belakang Sakura dan Gaara, yang membuat 'aktivitas' mereka terhenti sejenak dan menoleh. Bukan hanya mereka yang menoleh, tapi hamper seluruh pengunjung bioskop yang ada disitu ikut menoleh kepada asal suara itu. Tapi mereka kembali berkonsentrasi pada filmnya. Tapi Sakura dan Gaara masih tetap menoleh. Yang dilihatnya adalah…

Lelaki berambut hitam KUNCUP dengan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam dan muka IDIOT sedang memegang walkie talkie mainannya.

"Egh, liat rambutnya. Kuncup kayak Rocklee!" Sakura tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan.

"Liat dong mukanya, idiot abis kayak Naruto!" Gaara menambahkan. Sakura ngangguk.

"Apalagi tuh walkie talkienya, abal!" Sakura terlihat meremehkan.

"Kacamatanya juga, paling dapet nyolong." Tambah Gaara lagi.

"Kayaknya harus kita make over deh," Kata Sakura.

"Betul betul betul," Gaara mengiyakan *loh? Kok jadi melenceng gini?*

"Woy! Lo kira ini acara Makin Gaya?! Pake make over segala?! Ini gue, SASUKE!!" Ujar mata-mata itu (baca : Sasuke) dengan semangat '45. Ia mulai mengacak acak rambutnya menjadi model pantat ayam, dan mengusap usap mukanya lalu melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Sasuke??!!" Ujar Sakura dan Gaara serempak. Membuat pengunjung disana (lagi lagi) menoleh.

"Apa?! Memang kenapa?!" Sasuke menahan malu karena ketauan menguntit mereka _plus_ disorakkin sama pengunjung disana 'Berisik woyy!!' Begitulah mungkin kata kata yang terlontar dari mulut para pengunjung tak berdosa itu.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti kami?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke speechless.

"Hey, babu. Jangan ke ge-eran dulu ya. Gue……" Tiba-tiba kalimat Sasuke terputus, ia bingung mau melanjutkan apa.

"Gue apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Agh! Gini nih ya, gue nguntit lo karena gue………" Sasuke kembali menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Sakura semakin penasaran.

Gaara hanya menatapa Sasuke dengan tatapan jangan-bilang-loe-suka-sakura-atau-gue-bacok-loe.

"Gue………….. suka sama loe,"

**To Be Continued**

_Maaf banget kalau ficnya pendek! Aku merasa begitu! Maaaaaf :'(_

_Oke, kalo yg review aku bales lewat PM aja ya mulai sekarang _

_Arigatou ^^_


	7. One Big Mistake

_Holla! gomen banget update nya lama, Lady baru selesai ujian dan buntu ide seperti biasa~_

_haduh, disini humornya sengaja gak Lady banyakin, Lady lebih pengen banyakin romance nya dulu. biar kesan nya gimana gitu hehe_

_happy reading :D_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic? It's mine!**

**Warning : OOC sangat, AU.**

**Unknown Pair : SasuSaku or GaaSaku**

**

* * *

Chapter 7 : One Big Mistake  
**

"Gue………….. suka sama loe,"

Kata-kata itu hampir membuat jantung Sakura pun mental entah kemana kalau saja ia tidak mempunyai tulang rusuk yang melindunginya.

"Eh? Apa Sas?" tanya Sakura tak percaya sambil blushing gak karuan. Sementara Gaara memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Sasuke, sayangnya dikacangin.

"Iya, Sak. Gue……………... GYAHAHAAHAHA!" tawa Sasuke pun menggema tiba-tiba di ruang bioskop yang lagi sunyi-sunyinya.

"Heh? Kenapa loe ketawa?" Sakura kebingungan. Sementara Sasuke masih dengan tawa jahanamnya.

"Muka loe blushing abis, Sak! Gyahaahaha! Mana mungkin gue suka sama cewek jidat lebar baka kayak loe? Ge-er amat kali!"

DORR!

Pernyataan Sasuke tadi membuat Sakura gemes. Dilayangkannya satu pukulan terindahnya tepat di pipi Sasuke. Membuat wajah tampan Sasuke pun penyok sebelah.

"Ugh! Baka Sakura jidat lebar! Sakit! Dasar rambut gulali!" Sasuke masih sempat mengolok-olok Sakura walaupun perih melanda pipinya *halah*

"Rambut gulali? Apa itu? Ledekan baru?" Sakura yang merasa dirinya sudah diledek sedemikian rupa pun mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Iya, emang kenapa? Gue kreatif kan? Hahahahaha!" Sasuke ngekek ngekek kayak orang ayan, yang ditanggapi keringat dingin mengucur deras dari Sakura dan Gaara.

Pluk!

"Iuh…?" Sakura mengernyit terlihat jijik dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sebuah telur yang entah habitat asalnya dimana, sukses jatuh diatas kepala Sasuke disusul dengan suara "Berisik woy! Ngerti gak?" Membuat pemuda emo itu tegang dan mematung seketika.

"Sakura…" bisik Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Jangan bilang kalau diatas kepala gue ini…"

"Telur yang keluar dari PANTAT AYAM!" teriak Sakura sadis. Sasuke langsung menjerit dengan nada F tinggi *author ketauan habis nonton glee*

"Kita keluar saja dari sini. Ayo, Gaara!" ajak Sakura. Gaara mengangguk memancarkan cahaya dari wajahnya (bayangin, ini di dalem bioskop) sebelum ia keluar dan sempat sempatnya tersenyum licik terlebih dahulu pada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung berlari secepat Sena Kobayakawa dari Eyeshield 21 dan meninggalkan bioskop. Tepatnya meninggalkan gedung mall itu juga.

* * *

"Agh! Sial! Rambut indahku~" ujar Sasuke sambil meratapi nasib rambutnya yang hanya tinggal kenangan (?)

Sasuke langsung berlari ke kamarnya saat ia sudah sampai di kost-an.

Brak! Pintu dibuka dengan garangnya oleh Sasuke, dan ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Sasuke terus mengguman gumam kata kata kasar yang tidak sepantasnya ditulis di fic ini karena ini rated T bukan M.

Bruk!

"Shit!" Sasuke ternyata terpeleset, untung wajahnya jatuh ke kasur, kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan sesegera mungkin operasi plastik.

"Egh… mending gue mandi. Huh, sabar Sasuke, sabar. Kalo loe sabar, entar ketemu Miyabi… sabar Sas," ketauan deh otak _pervert_ sang _perfect_ Uchiha ini.

Akhirnya Sasuke membawa handuk dan mulai turun ke lantai bawah lalu segera mandi.

Di kamar Sasuke,

"My lovely otouto!" tiba-tiba sebuah makhluk datang entah darimana ke kamar Sasuke.

"Kemana dia?" setelah celingak-celinguk beberapa detik pun, makhluk itu akhirnya masuk lebih dalam(?)

"Halo…? Aku mau bawa sepraimu ke laundry ya Sasuke sayang…" ieks.

Akhirnya karena merasa dicuekkin, makhluk itu mulai membuka seprai itu dari kasurnya.

"Ugh! Kok bau amis gini sih? Sasuke ngompol ya?" Itachi menutup hidung saat mencium bau seprai Sasuke dan segera membawanya keluar.

* * *

"Sak, kamu suka Sasuke?" tanya Gaara mengintrogasi setelah mereka sampai di dalam mobil Gaara.

"Hah? Apa? Siapa? Gak salah denger?" Sakura malah berpura pura balik nanya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Jawab deh." Ucap Gaara dingin.

"Enggak kok. Berani sumpah deh!" jawab Sakura seraya mengangkat jari tengah dan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Oh," tanggap Gaara singkat sembari menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Marah?" tanya Sakura memelas.

"Buat apa marah?" Gaara sama sekali tidak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Err... cemburu?" tanya Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau kira aku suka kamu?" tanya Gaara ketus. Wah, batin itu batin loh, Sak..

"Yah... eng…"

"Instingmu tajam ya? Apa aku yang mudah ditebak?" lanjut Gaara lagi, yang membuat Sakura bingung.

"Maksud?"

"Aku memang suka kamu,"

Ciit!

Tiba tiba mobil berhenti di sebuah tempat sepi yang Sakura tidak kenal sama sekali. Mata emerald Sakura membulat memancarkan kebahagiaan tentunya. Gaara tersenyum.

"Jadilah pacarku." Ujar Gaara seraya mengaitkan tangan kanannya ke tangan kiri Sakura dan mencium tangan mulus itu. Sontak membuat jantung Sakura berdisko ria.

"Bohong…" bisik Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Aku serius…"

"Bohong. Gaara bohong…" Sakura mulai menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tanpa disangka, tangan tangan Gaara mulai menggapai punggung Sakura dan mendekatkan kepala gadis itu ke dadanya. Memeluknya.

"Aku janji bakal jagain kamu, gak bakal ngecewain kamu, bakal—"

"St! Aku gak suka cowok gombal." Canda Sakura.

"Menurutmu aku cowok seperti itu?" tanya Gaara tak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Jadi artinya…?"

"Iya." Jawab Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya di dada Gaara. Gaara tersenyum puas.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan…"

"Aishiteru, Gaara-kun…"

5 detik berselang, bibir hangat mereka sudah saling bersentuhan…

* * *

"Hah? Demi apa?" teriak Ino tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Demi kian." Jawab Sakura santai sambil mengucek telinganya.

"Oh, ayolah, kau gak serius kan?" ulang Ino lagi, yang membuat Sakura mendecak pelan.

"Aku, Sakura Haruno, adalah pacar seorang Sabaku Gaara. Apa itu mustahil?" ujar Sakura meyakinkan.

"Memang,"

"Memang apa?" tanya gadis pink itu.

"Memang mustahil." Jawab Ino cengengesan, disusul deathglare Sakura. Tapi tetep aja, yang namanya mata emerald, mau se-deathglare apapun juga tetep gak serem.

"Kau—"

"Gulali." Ucap seseorang yang entah datang darimana.

"Hn?" tanggap Sakura cuek.

"Hey, itu kan _trade mark_ gue!" sewot Sasuke.

"_So_?" tanya Sakura menantang.

"Ya… loe gak boleh seenaknya make gitu aja!" bales Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Kenapa loe? Beda dari biasanya," komentar Sakura.

"Beda? Beda gimana?"

"Biasanya kalo loe udah datang, rambut gue acak acakan atau tangan gue merah merah." Jawab Sakura dengan tampang sengah. Sedetik kemuadian, Sasuke langsung mengacak acak rambut Sakura dan mencubitnya. Tapi Sakura tak bergeming.

"Telat, Sas." Ujar Sakura dengan rambut gak karuan, tapi tetep PeDe gila. Sasuke blushing.

"Eh, emang bener loe jadian sama si tampang _killer_ itu?" tanya Sasuke mengejek.

"Loe yang _killer_, FBI." Bales Sakura puas, Sasuke kabur saking malunya.

"FBI?" tanya Ino pada Sakura, setelah Sasuke pergi.

"Hahahaha!"

Melihat Sakura tertawa dengan nada kalong wewe baru nemuin anaknya, Ino mundur 5 meter dari tempatnya yang tadi.

* * *

"Tadaima!" teriak Sakura setelah ia sampai di kost-annya.

"Loe kira ini rumah loe?" tanggap Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku di ruang TV dengan sinis.

"Yeh, suka suka gue! Mulut mulut gue!" balas Sakura tak kalah sinis.

"Berisik, baka. Bikinin gue jus tomat, gak pake lama." Lanjut Sasuke sembari membalik lembaran bukunya.

"Gak,"

"Mau gue cium?'' goda Sasuke dengan seringai kecilnya.

"Dasar otak mesum!" teriak Sakura sambil meraih bantal dan melemparnya tepat di wajah Sasuke. Untung cuma ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"Woy! Bikin jus tomat apa susahnya sih? Tinggal taro tomat di blender, pencet tombol on! Selesai. Loe kan babu gue, jidat lebar."

"Tuh tau cara bikinnya, kenapa gak bikin sendiri? Udah ya gue mau ganti baju!" ujar Sakura seraya meninggalkan Sasuke yang (lagi lagi) membuat seringai mesum di wajahnya.

"Mau gue dobrak pintunya pas loe lagi telanjang?"

"MESUM!" akhirnya Sakura pun mengalah dan berlari ke dapur. Dibalas dengan senyum kemenangan Sasuke.

* * *

Tok… tok…

Suara ketukan pintu kamar Sakura terdengar, di dalamnya terdapat seorang wanita yang sedang menonton TV. Walaupun lebih seru menonton TV di ruang TV kost-an ini, tapi Sakura tetap memilih beridam di kamarnya.

"Iya, sebentar…"

Ceklek…

Dilihatnya pemuda berambut merah darah, dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya sedang tersenyum di depan kamar Sakura.

"Aku kangen, Sakura-chan…" ujar cowok itu.

"Hehe, iya aku juga, Gaara-kun…" jawab Sakura malu malu. Tanpa aba aba lagi, Gaara langsung memeluknya dan mendapat balasan serupa dari Sakura.

Drap… drap…

"Sak, ini ada surat dari—"

Slep.

Surat yang dibawa Sasuke terjatuh setelah melihat adegan romantis diantara dua sejoli yang masih hangat hangatnya. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

"Hm, gue ganggu ya…" gumam Sasuke sambil masih terus memperhatikan pertunjukkan di depannya.

Dengan langkah seribu, cowok emo itu langsung berbalik badan dan berjalan meninggalkan pasangan kekasih itu.

**To Be Continued**

_Ya ampun! chap ini paling lebay sumpah!_

_Pendek ya? sudah Lady bilang, buntu ide! haduh maaf ya pemirsa  
_

_Gomen ya disini Sasuke nya mesum banget! habis aku suka kalau Sasuke tuh mesum hehe *smirk*_

_Review please? :3_

_No flame, please...  
_


	8. Hal yang tak terduga

_Gomen ya Lady telat banget updatenya! soalnya lagi fokus sama fic lain. gomeen!_

_chap ini terlalu pendek ya? haduh Lady memang masih banyak kekurangan. tolong di maafkan :(_

_yasudah..._

_Happy reading :D_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**tapi fic ini punya Lady :)**

**Don't Like Don't Flame *masukan sangat disarankan***

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hal yang tak terduga**

"Eh? Itu apa?" kata Sakura ditengah tengah adegan berpelukkannya sambil menunjuk ke arah secarik kertas yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia pun mendekatinya setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Gaara.

"Surat?" sekilas Sakura bingung melihat surat yang dibalut amplop putih polos seperti pada umumnya, tapi lama kelamaan ia tersenyum.

"Dari Kaa-san!" teriak Sakura bersemangat. Gaara hanya tersenyum.

"Kira kira apa ya?" gadis _pinky_ itu mulai membukanya perlahan lahan.

_Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu? Kaa-san kangen sekali._

_Ingat, jaga diri baik baik, jangan berbuat yang aneh aneh._

_Setahun lagi, kamu sudah harus pergi dari kota itu, tepatnya saat kamu sudah lulus._

_Kaa-san sudah mengirimkan uang bulananmu, cek lah._

_Satu lagi, kenalkan pacarmu pada Kaa-san ya!_

Kira kira seperti itulah isi surat yang ditujukan pada Sakura. Cewek itu nyengir nyengir tidak karuan.

"Gaara-kun, aku disuruh memperkenalkanmu pada Kaa-san! Hehehe," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa riang.

"Boleh saja," jawab Gaara. Sakura masih tertawa.

"Eh, ngomong ngomong siapa yang menjatuhkan surat ini disini ya?" tanya Sakura tiba tiba. Gaara mengangkat pundak tanda ia tidak tahu apapaun tentang ini.

"Ah, gak penting juga. Gaara-kun hari ini mau kemana?" lanjutnya.

"Mau jalan?" Gaara balik tanya.

"Eh? Hehehe," Sakura malah senyum senyum sendiri.

"Ayo." Gaara tersenyum sembari menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eh, aku ganti baju dulu! Sebentar ya!"

**-000-**

"Tadaima!"

"Udah gue bilang ini bukan rumah loe," protes Sasuke saat melihat Sakura membuka pintu kost-an dengn cerianya. Tapi cowok emo itu langsung mingkem setelah melihat seseorang dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya berjalan di belakang Sakura.

"Apa urusan loe?" tanggap Gaara. Sasuke mendecih ria.

"Harusnya gue yang tanya, apa urusan loe? Gue ngomong sama Sakura, bukan sama loe." Jawab Sasuke sambil melempar buku yang tadi ia baca entah kemana dan menatap tajam mata Gaara.

"Heh, pantat ayam doang dibanggain ya. Sakura tuh cewek gue, jelas gue bisa ikut campur urusannya."

"Heh, jangan seenaknya ngomong ya cowok gak punya alis..."

"Loe nantangin gue?" potong Gaara cepat.

"IYA!" jawab Sasuke nyeleneh.

"STOOP!" jerit Sakura seraya berdiri ditengah tengah mereka.

"Sudah jangan halangi gue, Sakura!" ujar Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari... apa?

"Gue gak ngehalangi loe perasaan... kenapa tingkah loe seakan gue mencegah loe buat berantem?" kata Sakura bingung. Sasuke langsung diam menahan malu.

"Bilang aja loe takut," ucap Gaara meremehkan.

"Diam kau, bodoh!"

"Pantat ayam!"

"_Eyebrowless!"_

"FBI!"

"_Killer_!"

"Kulit mayat!"

"Sok cool!"

"Tattooan!"

"Kampungan loe! Ini dari gue lahir, bukan tattoo!"

"Sama aja!"

"Beda!"

"Sama!"

"Beda!"

"Gue bilang sama!"

"Gue bilang beda!"

"STOOOOOOP!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Sakura berusaha melerai mereka...

"Diam kau, dada rata!" teriak mereka berdua serempak. Sakura langsung memasang tampang horror.

"Gaara-kun...! tadi kau bilang aku apa...?" ujar Sakura mistis. Gaara sweatdrop.

"Eh, gomen Sakura-chan. Tadi Sasuke yang mulai!" bela Gaara pada diri sendiri.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"SHANNAROOO!"

BUAGH!

Sedetik berselang, Sasuke sudah berada di ujung ruangan dengan darah yang mengalir di sekitar bibirnya.

"Ukh..." ringis Sasuke sambil menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih itu. Gaara berdiri tegang. 'Apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku nanti?' tanya Gaara dalam hati.

"Gaara-kun, ikut aku." Ajak Sakura sambil menarik telinga Gaara menuju tempat yang ia tuju.

"Aw... aw... aw..." desis Gaara kesakitan sambil terus berjalan mengikuti kemana Sakura menarik telinganya.

"Uhuk uhuk! Gadis menarik," gumam Sasuke sambil terbatuk.

**.**

"Aw, pelan pelan jidat lebar!" ringis Sasuke melihat bibirnya yang sedang diusap sapu tangan oleh Sakura dengan kasar.

"Udah untung gue obatin!" protes Sakura tidak terima.

"Kan emang kejawiban loe, babu!"

"Loe nih ngajak ribut ya?" ujar Sakura sembari menghentikkan kegiatannya.

"Eh, enggak kok. Ayo lanjutin, lukanya belum sembuh..." jawab Sasuke sambil terkekeh. Sakura hanya bisa diam sambil melanjutkan pengobatannya.

"Loe diajarin siapa sih begituan? Sarap," Sasuke kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Waktu SMP, gue ikut karate. Kenapa?" jawab Sakura sambil balik nanya.

"Baru liat cewek kayak loe, gue kira loe orangnya anggun." Kata Sasuke santai.

"Udah jangan dibahas," lanjut Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Sak, bikinin jus tomat dong." Pinta Sasuke.

"Au ah, gelap."

"Sak, gue haus nih..."

"Hm, yaudah bentar ya!" akhirnya Sakura menurut dan berjalan menuju dapur. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang hampir sakaratul maut karena ulahnya.

"Hm... Sakura!" panggil Sasuke yang sedang berada di ruang TV kepada Sakura yang berada di dapur.

"Iya?" tanggap Sakura. Walaupun dengan suara berisik blender, ia masih bisa mendengar Sasuke.

"Nn... kalau misalnya..."

"Apa Sasuke? Gak kedengeran!" potong Sakura cepat diiringi suara ngung ngung dari blender yang masih menyala.

"Nanti saja deh!" teriak Sasuke dengan kecewa.

Klep.

Sakura menekan tombol 'off' pada blender itu tanda ia sudah selesai.

"Ini jusnya." Ujar Sakura sambil berjalan dan menyerahkan segelas jus tomat pada Sasuke.

"Arigatou," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Douitashimashite,"

"Oh iya, tadi mau ngomong apa?" tiba tiba Sakura membalikkan topik.

"Ah? Hn, nanti saja. Ngomong ngomong Gaara mana?" tanya Sasuke tiba tiba.

"Oh dia, haha, tadi aku hukum ia tidak boleh keluar kamar." Jawab Sakura sambil tertawa. Tapi ada yang janggal disini...

"Aku?" ujar Sasuke pelan. Sakura blushing.

"Eh, gue!" ralat Sakura. Tapi menurut Sasuke itu sudah terlambat. Inner Sasuke yang memang selalu kepedean mulai meloncat girang. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura setelah melihat seringai nakal di wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan lihat gue kayak gitu!" bentak Sakura, tapi Sasuke masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke baka!" jerit Sakura menahan malu.

"Eh, itu ada Miyabi."

"Mana mana?" Sasuke gelagapan sambil melihat ke arah jari Sakura menunjuk tadi, yang katanya ada 'Miyabi'. Tapi nenek nenek pun ngerti kalau itu cuma tipuan, mana mungkin Miyabi tiba tiba muncul di kost-an ini dan berpose seksi di depan Sasuke?

"Ah, dasar pemboho—eh? Kemana dia?" gumam Sasuke sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari.

"Gadis itu menghilang. Cih,"

"Kikikik..." tiba tiba terdengar suara cekikikan kuntilanak di bawah sofa. Kalau yang mendengar Naruto, mungkin ia sudah mati suri. Tapi ini Sasuke, ia malah mendongakkan kepalanya ke bawah sofa.

"Nah, ketemu!" ujar Sasuke senang ketika melihat Sakura yang sedang telentang di bawah sofa.

"Ahahaha!" Sakura langsung tertawa lepas.

"Hey, kemari," ucap Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng.

"Gak mau,"

"Ayo sini..."

"Gak mau, pantat ayam! Kejar kalau bisa!"

"Oke, loe yang mau ya!"

Akhirnya terjadilah adegan kejar kejaran antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sore yang indah...

**-000-**

_Seminggu kemudian,_

"Gaara-kun, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ajak Sakura.

"Boleh, mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja." Akhirnya Gaara mengangguk.

.

"Taman?" tanya Gaara saat ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Iya, aku ingin berbicara..." gumam Sakura pelan. Tapi Gaara masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku mau kita putus,"

**To Be Continued**

_Pasti masih banyak kekurangan!_

_dan kekurangan terbesar itu pasti kependekkan! haduh gomenasai gomenasai!_

_Lady kehabisan ide pula haduh haduh mohon dimaklumi..._

_kalo masalah Saku minta putus, bakal dijelasin di chap depan, oke?  
_

_RnR?  
_


	9. Sweet Family

_HAAIII! MAAF LAMA UPDATE!_

_stuck banget di fic ini. dan... ini chap terakhir! makasih ya buat semuanya yang sudah review fic ini!_

**Chap ini full romance! (ya, saya suka buat chap terakhir dengan full romance, not humor)**_ gomen ya kalo ada yang gak suka.._

_Happy Reading! :D

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't like, don't read**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Sweet Family**

"Aku mau kita putus,"

Seakan-akan ini mimpi, Gaara menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Hah? Kamu bohong kan?" tanya Gaara tak percaya.

"Aku serius,"

"Tapi... kenapa?" Gaara mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku—aku menyukai orang lain." Jawab Sakura to the point.

"Siapa?"

"Kamu gak perlu tau," jawab Sakura ketus.

"Dengar, aishiteru, aku mencintaimu... aku hanya milikmu dan kamu hanya milikku. Kita bisa berbagi kehidupan bersama. Aku mohon, tetaplah disini. Bersamaku." Mohon Gaara. Sakura menggeleng.

"Gak bisa." Tolak Sakura. Gaara menatap Sakura pangling, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"K—kenapa?"

"Kau cerewet sekali sih," keluh Sakura jengah. Ia menatap mata pemuda emerald di hadapannya. Otaknya terasa berat untuk berpisah. Tapi hatinya sudah membuat keputusan.

"Sakura-chan—"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Potong Sakura cepat lalu berbalik meninggalkan Gaara yang masih termangu di tempat. Sakura sudah setengah jalan. Tetapi, Gaara tetap mematung, tak berani memanggil atau sekedar membisikkan nama gadis itu.

Sakura berjalan sambil menitikan air mata. Tapi, ekspresi wajahnya masih datar –dan malah tersenyum.

"Sayonara, Gaara... -kun..."

**-000-**

"Jidat lebar, cepat!"

"Iya, iya sabar dong! Tangan gue kan cuma dua!"

"Gue gak peduli tangan lo ada sepuluh kek, pokoknya cepetan!"

"Maksa banget sih!"

"Lo babu gue, inget?"

"Tapi lo kan punya hati juga, gak bisa kayak gini sama cewek!"

"Oh, lo cewek ya?"

Sakura yang sedang berada di dapur pun langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang berada di ruang TV dengan tampang preman pasar. Sasuke mendelik tajam.

"Lo. Bisa. Diem. Gak?" ancam Sakura sambil menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

"G-A-K," jawab Sasuke ketus. "Jus tomatnya!" teriak Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Nyeh, gue berhenti jadi babu lo!" jerit Sakura kencang di telinga Sasuke.

"Sini," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura ke arah dekapannya.

"Mau apa lo?" tanya Sakura sedikit membentak saat ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang semakin mendekat dengan wajahnya.

"Lupa perjanjian, kah? Kalau lo gak mau nurutin apa yang gue perintahin, bibir gue ini, bakal—"

"Oke, fine." Balas Sakura sambil berlari kembali ke arah dapur. Sasuke menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hey, hey, lo kenapa?" tanya Sasuke seraya menghampiri Sakura. 'Aku yang salah lihat, atau matanya memang berkaca-kaca?' batin Sasuke.

Sakura tetap bungkam lalu menunduk dan menggeleng.

"Eng..." Sakura bergumam. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura untuk melihat keadaannya.

"KOK NANGIS?" jerit Sasuke histeris. Takut ia yang disalahkan jika orang menemukannya dengan Sakura yang sedang seperti ini.

"St..." bisik Sakura pelan untuk membuat Sasuke diam. Sasuke yang... err... mungkin kasihan, langsung membawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Dan, jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu.

**.**

**.**

"HAH? Jadi lo putus sama si _killer_ itu? Kok bisa?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi. Sakura yang masih menangis hanya bisa mendengus. Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang teruduk di ujung kasur biru Sasuke.

"Hngh..." Sakura hanya mendesah ringan.

"Yasudah, kalau lo belum kuat ngomong juga gak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke sambil menenangkan dan menepuk pelan bahu Sakura.

Setelah sekitar 5 detik, Sasuke baru sadar dan melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu Sakura, tapi tiba-tiba Sakura menahannya. Sasuke terkejut.

Tanpa bak bik buk lagi, Sakura langsung menarik Sasuke dalam pelukannya dan menangis di dada bidang pemuda berambut raven itu. Sasuke melotot tak percaya.

"Hey, Sak—"

"Hiks~" Sakura malah menangis tambah kencang membuat Sasuke mau tak mau juga merasa iba dan membalas pelukannya.

"Tenang, pasti masih ada laki-laki yang lebih baik dari si _killer _itu_._" Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Bukan seringai, senyuman mesum atau senyuman licik. Ini senyum tulus, senyum yang untuk kedua kalinya ia tujukan pada Sakura.

"Arigatou... Sasuke... –kun,"

Rasanya kepala Sasuke pusing, matanya terbelalak lebar, mulutnya mengaga dan...

Bruk!

"Lho? Sasuke? Kok pingsan?"

**-000-**

Teng! Teng!

Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Sakura dengan cepat berlari menuju kelas. Ia terlambat.

Brak!

Pintu ditendang dengan ganas oleh Sakura. Membuat seluruh pasang mata mendelik tajam kepadanya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, semuanya kembali pada kesibukkannya masing-masing. Untuk saat ini, Sakura bisa bernafas lega. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama ketika tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang langsung menariknya entah kemana.

"Hey!" Sakura berusaha berontak, tapi genggaman tangan itu lebih kuat darinya. Gadis itu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang sedang menarik paksa dirinya sekarang. Sakura terkejut bukan main.

"Gaara?" tanyanya tak percaya. "M-mau apa kau?"

"Ikut aku," paksa Gaara. Sakura ingin melepaskan tangannya tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya, ia hanya pasrah dan mengikuti kemana Gaara berjalan.

.

"Lepas!" Sakura menarik tangannya dan kali ini ia berhasil. "Lo maunya apa sih? Kenapa kita ada di belakang gedung sekolah? Ini kan jam pelajaran!"

"Oh... jadi sekarang sudah pakai 'lo-gue' ya?" tanya Gaara memasang tampang meremehkan dan tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura yang lainnya. "Gini ya, Sakura. Walaupun kamu benci aku, aku bakal terus cinta sama kamu." Ujar Gaara.

"Udah?" tanya Sakura ketus. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tidak menatap langsung mata pemuda di depannya.

"Belum,"

Grep.

"Aku mau kamu jadi pacarku lagi." Ucap Gaara sambil memeluk Sakura erat.

"Gaara, lepas..." Sakura berontak lagi. "Gak bisa... nafas... ah..." keluh Sakura.

"Tidak, sampai kau mau menerimaku lagi," balas Gaara.

"E—egois..." ujar Sakura terbata-bata.

"Hm, setidaknya aku egois karenamu."

"Gaara, lepaas...!"

"Tidak!"

Buagh! Grep.

"Jangan gangu! Dia sudah bilang gak mau sama lo lagi, 'kan?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat lelaki yang kini sedang menggenggam Sakura di dekapannya. Gaara menampakkan wajah tak suka dan mendecih.

"Oh... jadi lelaki ini yang membuat kamu JATUH CINTA?" ujar Gaara meremehkan sambil menekankan kata 'Jatuh Cinta' pada Sakura. Sakura hanya diam. "Jawab, bodoh!"

Buagh!

Dengan cepat pemuda onyx itu melepaskan dekapannya pada Sakura dan melayangkan pukulannya pada pemuda lainnya.

"Lo gak ada hak bicara kayak gitu ke dia!" bentak Sasuke –pemuda mata onyx tadi seraya mengarahkan jari tengahnya tepat di depan muka Gaara yang sudah jatuh terduduk di depan tembok.

"Cih, urusannya apa sama lo, hah?" balas Gaara sembari berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke hendak membalas pukulannya. Tapi,

"Berhenti." Ujar Sakura santai lalu menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan Gaara dengan kedua tangannya. "Ayo pergi—" Sakura sempat memotong ucapannya. Kedua lelaki itu penasaran. "—Sasuke," lanjut Sakura yang membuat Gaara harus menelan air liurnya sendiri dan menahan nafas, berusaha menganggap ini tidak terjadi. Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti ini. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan.

"_F*ck you, loser."_ Bisik Sasuke kepada Gaara yang masih bisa didengarnya, sementara Sakura –yang sudah menarik Sasuke pergi dan berjalan— tidak mau ambil pusing dan hanya diam.

"Oh, ya..." tiba-tiba Sakura bergumam, membuat langkah Sasuke ikut berhenti juga. "Gaara... siapa yang memenangkan olimpiade matematika tahun lalu?" tanya Sakura. Gaara terlihat berpikir.

"Kau?" jawab Gaara tak yakin. Sakura tersenyum.

"Itu membuktikan aku tidak bodoh. Camkan dan ingat baik-baik." Ucap Sakura tegas dan kembali menarik Sasuke untuk pergi menjauh. Dan sekali lagi, Gaara hanya bisa mematung di tempat.

.

.

"Uh... panas," keluh Sakura.

"Sabar..."

"Sasuke, gak kuat..."

"Sabar, Sakura..."

"Kalian bisa diam, tidak?" protes Gaara.

"Ya, kalian kembali kesini!"

Sasuke, Sakura dan Gaara sedari tadi sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan dan hormat kepada bendera. Sungguh, hukuman yang amat teramat biasa. Eh, hukuman?

Ya, mereka bertiga sampai terkena hukuman begini karena terlambat masuk kelas. Well, terlambatnya juga bukan hanya 1 atau 2 menit, tapi ini setengah jam. Jelas saja guru-guru mempertanyakan dari mana mereka tadi. Tapi semua bungkam, sehingga... seperti ini lah jadinya. Dan yang tadi berteriak adalah guru mereka yang memerintahkan tiga anak itu untuk kembali karena sudah 2 jam mereka berdiri di tempat itu.

"Sensei... capek,"

"Berhentilah mengeluh, Sakura! Itu karena kesalahanmu sendiri!" bentak Tsunade-sensei yang tak lain adalah kepala sekolah mereka. "Kalian bertiga, kembali ke kelas!"

**-000-**

"Itu tadi... untuk pertama kalinya aku dapat hukuman." Ujar Sakura. Kali ini, Sasuke dan Sakura sednag berada di mobil Sasuke untuk pulang bareng. Yah, karena kost-an mereka sama. Kenapa tidak?

"Ahahaha, maaf ya." Balas Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum.

"Gak apa-apa kok."

Krik. Krik.

Hening.

Sepi.

Sunyi.

1 menit.

5 menit.

"Eng... Sasuke, ada orang yang lo suka gak?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan, walaupun langsung mengarah ke topik yang mengejutkan. Tapi kelihatannya Sasuke tidak terkejut.

"Ada," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Oh," Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Gue suka sama lo," kata Sasuke _to the point_. Mata Sakura membulat.

"Gue gak blushing lho, jadi rencana lo gagal kayaknya." Balas Sakura yang mengira semua ini hanya akal-akalan Sasuke saja.

"Gue... serius, Sakura. Sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu, gue emang bener-bener jatuh cinta sama lo."

Peryataan Sasuke membuat Sakura rasanya mau pingsan.

Plak!

"AW! Sakit, Sakura!"

"Lo mabok ya, Sas?" tanya Sakura watados. Sasuke mengusa-usap pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan tenaga ekstrim dari Sakura.

"Enggak! Gue serius!" Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

Ckiiiit.

Cup.

Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menghentikan mobil dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis di hadapannya.

Bruk!

"Lho, Sakura? Kok pingsan?"

_**12 tahun kemudian**_

"Mam... mam..." terdengar suara anak perempuan kecil di telinga Sakura. Gadis itu langsung menoleh.

"Iya, kenapa, sayang?" tanyanya.

"Cu... cu..." jawab anak kecil itu.

"Susu?"

"Ai! Ai!" anak itu berteriak kegirangan. Sakura segera pergi untuk mengambilkan apa yang anak itu minta.

"Pap! Pap!" terdengar lagi suara anak-anak. Kali ini suara laki-laki dan tujuan suaranya bukan untuk Sakura, tapi Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" jawab Sasuke singkat tapi manis sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Gendong..." pinta anak itu manja. Sasuke segera menuruti apa permintaan anaknya.

Tunggu.

Anaknya?

Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang sudah berkeluarga dan mempunyai 2 orang anak. Ketahuan kan gimana hobby Sasuke buat anak? Masa 29 tahun udah punya 2 anak? Anak yang pertama berumur 5 tahun, sedangkan yang kedua, berumur 2 tahun, mereka sangat harmonis, walau terkadang, pagi-pagi sekali sudah ada acara perang bantal yang diadakan pasangan suami-istri ini.

"Sudah, belum?" tanya Sasuke kepada anaknya yang bernama Ichirou, dinamai Ichirou karena ia anak pertama.

"Huaphh... antuk..." anak itu menguap dan tiba-tiba saja tertidur di dekapan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan membawa anaknya ke kamar.

-Di tempat Sakura (dapur)-

"Ini susunya," ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan segelas susu kepada anak keduanya, Hana. Dengan cepat Hana langsung meminumnya hingga habis. Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul.

"Sakura, ikut aku." Ajak Sasuke sambil menggaet tangan Sakura.

"Hey! Hey! Hana gimana?" tanya Sakura sambil berusaha berontak.

"Taruh saja di kamar, nanti juga dia tidur atau main boneka-bonekaan, 'kan?" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sudah, ajak saja dulu Hana ke kamarnya."

"Hrrrr..."

* * *

"Hana sudah tidur. Sekarang, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke. Dilihatnya, Sasuke sedang membuat seringai. "Tung—tunggu dulu!"

"Sakura, sepertinya pertanyaan yang lebih tepat bukan 'Kita mau kemana?' tapi... 'Kita mau apa?'" ujar Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura ke kamar mereka.

"Kyaaa...! Mesuuuuuum...!"

**The End**

_*lambai-lambai* maaf a kalo ada yang kecewa dengan chap ini! ya, tapi inilah kemampuan otak saya~_

_SAMPAI JUMPA DI FIC LAINNYA...! *srooot*_

**MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT:**

**_So-Chand 'Luph pLend', Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu, Angga Uchiha Haruno, Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi, lady e. marionette, Amakusa Natsumi, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Kasumi Yumaeda-GothicLolita, Haruchi Nigiyama, Clown Hayley Lethal, Ayui Nonomiya, Green YupiCandy Chan, UchiNami RiCha RiCha, FiiFii Swe-Cho, Megumi Kisai, Risle-coe, vazelia, Ayga-chan, keyna uchiha, AnnZie-chan Einsteinette, LuthMelody, Shard VLocasters, Risle-coe, MissUchiwa, Hoshi Rei, May-Chan, Aurellia Uchiha, Yuki the Kawaii, chiu-chi Hatake, Bubble Lollie, Imuri Ridan Chara, Fujisawa Hana, Delasachi luphL._**

_RnR?_


End file.
